Please come back, my love!
by darkwolffromhell
Summary: what if Konata pass way before realizing Kagami's feeling for her? Kagami live in depressed after Konata had pass away. What if,Konata came back, in a guy body? will Kagami found out? Gender Bender, got idea from one of K-on fic.R&R please
1. The tragedy

A/N: This is my first lucky star fic, and i forget to write disclaimer. Okay, here it goes, I never ever get to own Lucky star , except in my dream though. If i get to own Lucky star, i will make Kagami and Konata fell for each other. They are such a cute couple. But it never happen...T.T

Hiiragi Kagami and Hiiragi Tsukasa are waiting for their little friend, Izumi Konata who is being lectured by her teacher, Kuroi-sensei.

"Geez, that Konata, cant she be serious for once? And we are having exam tomorrow." Say Kagami.

"Hehe, but that is how Kona-chan is." Say Tsukasa, her younger twin sister.

"Hi, why are you two doing here?" ask Takata Miyuki , the flawless girl ever.

"We are waiting for Kona-chan since she is being lectured by Kuroi-sensei on how she must get good result for the exam." Explain Tsukasa.

"Oh ya, why are you doing here, Miyuki-san?" ask Kagami.

"Oh, I'm just finish helping one of our teacher." Say Miyuki.

"As expected from our Miyuki!" Suddenly, someone jump and tackle herself on a certain pink hair girl.

"Konata, finally finish being lectured. What does Kuroi-sensei told you?" ask Kagami.

"Oh, Kagamin, miss me that much? Kuroi-sensei just ask me to study hard and make sure I pass all subjects. Man, what a pain." Say Konata and changing her target from Miyuki to Kagami.

"W-what? I didn't miss you at all. That's you get for always slacking at class, you better prepare to cram for the whole night. And, get of me!" say Kagami, trying to free herself from Konata's hug, even thought she feel warm and happy inside.

"W-what? How come I feel warm and easy inside?" thought Kagami and her hand out on her chest to feel that her heart is beating furiously.

"Okay, Kagamin is not fun at all." Konata say but suddenly she stood there as if she got a very good idea, and her cat-like grin show on her face.

"Konata, why are you looking at me like this? I seriously don't like it." say Kagami by being aware of Konata looking at her.

"Kagami-sama! Please let me stay over and help me with my study. I will be doom if you didn't help me." Say Konata with her puppy look eyes.

"No,Konata, you keep slacking around and I've been helping you with your assignment and homework, can't you just do this by yourself?" say Kagami, and trying to pull herself away from Konata's embrace.

"Sorry, Kona-chan, Onee-chan is helping me today, I'm really sorry." Say Tsukasa with a apologetic look on her face.

"Why don't you come to my house instead? Offer Miyuki.

"Nah, Kagamin is right. I will try studying by myself. Tsukasa, don't need to feel sorry about it, she is your sister so she should help you. Miyuki, I don't want to cause problem for you. So, I will cram all night just like I usually do!" say Konata and pump her fist in the air.

"It's rare to see Konata didn't bug me until I agree to teach her. Well, that's good since I can concentrate by myself now." thought Kagami.

"Ah, I forget, today is the day that the newest edition dating games based on The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. I got to get them. So, I will going this way. Bye, guys. Oh, Don't miss me , Kagamin." Say Konata.

"W-what? Who say I'm going to miss you. I wont miss you at all." Say Kagami being blush all over Konata's word.

"Hoho, Kagamin is being a tsundere again. How cute. So, bye guys, see you tomorrow." Say Konata and walk away before Kagami hit her.

"W-what! I'm not being a tsundere!" Kagami shout to Konata but Konata just turn around and give her trademark grin to Kagami and wave her hand.

"I seriously don't know how she can manage through all those test." Say Kagami.

"Onee-chan, our train is here." Say Tsukasa, not wanting her sister left alone.

"Okay, thanks for reminding me." Say Kagami.

"I hope Konata-san can do fine with her studying." Say Miyuki.

"She sure can. I have confident in her." Say Tsukasa. Kagami didn't join in their conversation and keep thinking about Konata action towards her.

"She always tease me and always give those grin to me, but how come I felt warm and safe when she do that to me recently?" thought Kagami, noticing the change in her feeling.

"Kagami-san, its your stop." Miyuki remind Kagami whose mind is drift away from the reality.

"A-ah! Thanks, see you tomorrow, Miyuki." Say Kagami while faster run off the train with Tsukasa.

"Onee-chan, why are you keep spacing off? This somehow not like you." Ask Tsukasa while they are having their dinner.

"Erm, nothing at all. Just thinking what subject I should revise." Say Kagami.

"Kagami, don't be too stress. Relax for awhile." Say Tadao, Kagami and Tsukasa's father.

"Yes,father. I will relax." Say Kagami and burry herself in the meal, try not to think about Konata. After dinner, Tsukasa soon begin to study with Kagami and lucky her, she manage to study really hard with Kagami's help. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Their father tell them to come downstairs, there's something that they need to tell her. Kagami and Tsukasa both shrugged their shoulder and walk downstairs and found out that Yutaka, Konata's cousin and Minami Iwasaki are there. Yutaka is crying very hard and being comfort by Minami.

"May I ask what's wrong?" say Kagami when sitting down.

"Konata-oneechan, is i-in t-the h-hospit-hospital r-right n-now. S-she b-been h-hit b-by a t-truck o-on h-her w-way t-to Aki-Akihabara." After manage to speak out a whole sentence, Yutaka continue to cry.

"W-what did you say?" ask Kagami once again, trying to confirm that she heard wrong.

"Konata-san had been hit by a truck on her way to Akihabara and now is in hospital and her condition is quite critical." Say Minami with a sad tone but still manage to send the message. Kagami and Tsukasa look unbelieveably to them.

"Come on, this is not funny. Stop joking." Say Kagami, trying to deny that truth.

"No,Kagami, what they say are right. Just now it came out in the news. Me and your father saw it." say their mother.

"N-no way." Say Kagami, slump her head on the table while on other hand, Tsukasa already cry together with Yutaka and now being comfort by her mother.

"I'm going to the hospital now!" shout Kagami and getting ready to charge out but her two elder sister manage to calm her down.

"You cant, the visiting hour is over." Say Inori, always being the calm one.

"All of us are worry. So just calm down. Tomorrow we will visit her together as soon as you two finish school." Say Matsuri always being the hot tempered girl.

"O-okay." Say Kagami and sigh.

"It's all my fault, I should let her come study with me instead ask her go study herself. I should stop her buying those game." Kagami mumble sadly and soon she felt her face is all damp and also her pajamas.

"What is this? Tears? How long that I had not cry since last time?" thought Kagami but she soon wipe away her tears.

"I want to be alone. Please don't come disturb me. Tsukasa, I'm sorry, I guess you have to study yourself." Say Kagami with all depressed aura all over her.

"Kagami sure is sad. Its just like someone she love had an accident." Say Matsuri.

"W-what? You mean Kagami might love Konata?" ask their mother.

"Ya, Konata-neechan admit to me that she love Kagami." Say Yutaka after being calm down by Minami.

"Oh I see. Mom, dad, you two will prevent that happen?" ask Tsukasa.

"No, we don't. that's her freedom to love, we cant control her. If you all are happy, we are happy too." Say their father, being the gentle one, their mother just nod her head and gives her best warm smile.

"Thanks, mom,dad! Cause I think one-chan might really like Konata just she haven't realise, so I want her to be happy." Say Tsukasa after wiping all her tears.

"But now, we just hope Konata is okay." Say Inori. Everyone look at the floor as if it's the most interesting thing in this world. They are thinking about Konata and worry about her. After awhile, Minami and Yutaka walk home and Minami is staying over Yutaka's place since Konata's father is at the hospital, with her daughter.

Kagami is lying on her bed, without any urge to study.

"Oh why, Konata, Why you have to leave me with this way?" mumble Kagami and hug her pillow very tight.

"Konata, I know I'm selfish in certain way but please stay alive and stand in front of me. I lie when I say I didn't miss you. I miss you very much. I miss everything of you." Kagami begin to cry all over again, hiding her face in the pillow so that her family wont heard her sober sound and also hug her pillow really tight as if that pillow is Konata.

Kagami and Tsukasa manage to walk to school. They soon separate their way to their own class. Kagami put down her bag and sit down and staring into the sky, hoping the time will move faster.

In the other hand, Tsukasa walk in and found Miyuki sitting at there, looking at her with a worried expression. She try to smile but it came out fail.

"Are you alright? I heard about what happen to Konata-san, I hope that she will be okay." Say Miyuki, trying to make sure Tsukasa is alright.

"Ya, I'm fine. I just worry about onee-chan, she is the one that have the most shock when she heard that news. How about you come with us after school, Yuki-chan? We are going to see whether Kona-chan is alright or not." Say Tsukasa.

"Well,okay. I will come. I just need to inform my mother." Say Miyuki. So, she call her mother to inform about the visiting and then go back to her place. Their homeroom teacher, Kuroi-sensei, walk in the class with depressed aura all over her.

"Well, everyone get back to your seat. I believe some of you heard of it but I need to inform all of you that Izumi-san had been hit by truck and now is hospitalized. So, how about tomorrow all of us go and pay a visit." Say Kuroi-sensei. Everyone in the class just silently lower their head. As silent crawl all over the class, you can hear some of the girls crying.

"So,lets start the exam. If we start early, we will be able finish early." Say Kuroi-sensei, and she gives out the exam paper. Everyone sit for their exam, except for Miyuki and Tsukasa. They seems like not in their good condition but somehow Miyuki be able to calm down and answer the exam question while Tsukasa just stare at the paper and write down a few things.

On the other hand, Kagami is regaining her composure while answering the test but still thinking about Konata at the same time. She quickly answer all those question and flip over the question paper. She never want to check her answer just like she usually do. She just want to finish the exam as soon as she could and be alone. She raise her hand and ask for permission to go out form the classroom. The teacher realize she finished the exam and allow her.

"That kid, really care for Izumi-san." Say the teacher and sigh. Kagami walk out from the class and walk straightly to the rooftop. She lay down on the floor, staring at the sky.

"Konata, time really slow without you. I miss you very much." Mumble Kagami. She felt her heart pain and her tears begin to flow out again.

"Why do I feel this hollow? It's like theres something missing. No matter what I do, I just feel that my life is meaningless without her. Could it mean that I had fall for her?" mumble Kagami. At first, she was shock about the truth but soon she began to smile when she think about all those nice and funny memory she had with Konata.

"I guess its not bad falling for her." Say Kagami and then stand up, wiping off her tears and go back to her class , get ready for the next exam.

Finally, the school is over.

"Hiiragi, want to come over the arcade…." Misao haven't even has chance to finish what she say.

"Sorry, but I got more important things to do. Bye, see you tomorrow." Say Kagami and run out from the class.

"She really care for Izumi-san." Say Ayano.

"Whatever, I guess its just you and me now. Let's go." Say Misao and then walk out the classroom with Ayano. Kagami run as fast as she could to meet up with Tsukasa and Miyuki.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Say Kagami, pulling Tsukasa's hand and Miyuki running behind them.

"Onee-chan, we need to wait for father to come fetch us." Sat Tsukasa while Kagami pulling her hand. Kagami stop suddenly and look at Tsukasa, let go of her hand and scratch behind her neck.

"Ya, you are right." Say Kagami, embarrassed by what she done just now. Three of them just w and wait by the school gate. It's not long when Tadao Hiiragi fetch them. So, all of them are at the hospital. Kagami ask one of the nurse at the receptionist and found out Konata's room number. They walk to the room and found out that the rest of the family and Konata's family member are saw Konata laying there,lifelessly, having bandage all over her body.

"Izumi-san, I want to know how it Konata's condition." Ask Kagami in a very timid 's father raise his head and smile, a bitter smile instead.

"She is tough, she trying to stay alive." Say Konata's father but then soon crying. Kagami bow and walk out from the room. She couldn't look at Konata in that way. The annoying, full of life, cute and warm Konata now being lifelessly, unconsciously Konata. She walk out and she accidentally heard a conversation between a nurse and a doctor.

"How is Izumi-san doing?" ask the doctor.

"It's not so good." The nurse answer back.

"We need to do the surgery now, even though the percentage for it to success is on 20%, but if we din do anything, she will be gone by tonight." Say the doctor and ask the nurse to inform Izumi father and prepare for the surgery. Kagami slump down on her knee, suddenly all of her strength slip out from her body.

"How can this be?" mumble Kagami and then run towards Konata room. She go into it and hold Konata's hand.

"Konata, its not true right? The doctor say you are not doing very good, they are lying, right? You have to be alright! I cant live without you!" say Kagami and the doctor come in the room, need to separate Kagami and Konata so that Konata can has her surgery.

"Miss, you must let go. She need to have surgery." One of the nurse try to convince her.

"No! Konata! Come back! Please! I wont tease you anymore! I cant live without you! I love you!" shout Kagami, confessing her love.

"We must hurry. The ECP is dropping vigorously." Say one of the doctor. The nurse ask help from the family and they finally pull apart Kagami and Konata.

"Konata, please, I love you." Say Kagami and then cry as loud as she can.

"I believe Konata can hear you and she will be alright." Konata's father is comforting Kagami.

"Izumi-san." Kagami look at him and then cry in his embrace. Konata's father try to comfort her and no one dare to get near her.

"What she need now is cry as loud as she can. She been surpressing this feeling since yesterday." Say Kagami's mother. The rest look at Kagami and sigh, sympathy that Kagami's love might be unrequited.

"How about you go home and rest? I will text you about the result of the surgery." Say Konata's father. Kagami nodded and get up with Tsukasa's help. She barely has any strength to keep going. She barely know how she got home. All she know is she cry until she fell asleep.

In her dream, she dream of Konata.

"Konata, is that you?" ask Kagami.

"Yes, Kagami. I'm happy that you like me but I'm sorry."

"What do you mean, Konata?"

"I believe its time for me to go. I'm sorry, Kagamin. I love you too." Say Konata and disappear in her dream.

"No! Konata! Don't go!" Kagami sit up abruptly, with sweat all over her body.

"Onee-chan, are you alright?" ask Tsukasa, who preparing to wake Kagami.

"It's a dream. I need to go to the hospital. Help me tell my classmate I'm not going to school."

"But, one-chan, today is holiday." Say Tsukasa/

"Oh, you are right." Say Kagami. She quickly stand up and go wash herself up. She look at the mirror, theres a lavender hair girl with a pair of very very red eyes, and lack of strength. She quickly wash her face and get ready to go to the hospital.

"Honey, you are not having your breakfast?" ask Kagami's mother.

"I'm having my breakfast." Kagami answer and quickly eat her breakfast. Finally, she finish her breakfast.

"I'm going to the hospital. Let's go ,Tsukasa." Say Kagami.

"Wait for me." Tsukasa hurry up and catch up to Kagami. So, two of them walk to the hospital and found Konata's father.

"Izumi-san, hows the surgery?" ask Kagami.

"It's still in the process." Say Konata's father and look up at the light.

"Oh, I see. Then we will just wait with you. Izumi-san, why don't you go eat something? Me and Tsukasa will be here." Say Kagami. Konata's father just nodded and then go get something to eat. After awhile, Konata's father come back and at the same time, the surgery light went off.

"How is it, doctor?" ask Konata's father and Kagami at the same time.

"I'm sorry. We do whatever we could." The doctor bow and apologize.

"W-what?" Kagami slump down again.

"No,No,Konata!" Kagami suddenly stand up and wanting to rush into the surgery room.

"Calm down, Kagami. Calm down." Konata's father trying to calm Kagami down and it did. Tsukasa just crying at there after knowing Konata is no longer be with them.

"Thank you , doctor." Say Konata's father.

"Izumi-san, I'm sorry. If I let her come with me that day, if I stop her for buying that game, if i…."

"Shh, It's not your fault. I understand and I forgive you. I bet Konata is happy now since you confess to her. She been love you for awhile and she keep telling me that. I should say thank you to you. You let Konata has a very happy school life and nice memory." Konata's father hug Kagami.

"Izumi-san. Thank you for forgiving me." Kagami soon cry so do Konata's father. And so, three of them cry and hug each other.

Everyone know about this bad news and also cry. The whole class mourn for her for a period, even her enemy, Misao, cry when she heard Konata is gone. The whole 3rd year student went depressed for a week, and also attend Konata's funeral. At the funeral, all of them cry, except for Kagami. Each of Konata good friend give a speech. First is Miyuki, then Tsukasa, follow by Minami and Yutaka, and also Hiyori and Patricia, then Kagami's family and also Konata's father, and lastly is Kagami.

"I'm Hiiragi Kagami, one of Konata's best friend, and also the one that loves her the most, in a special way. I try not to cry cause I know that Konata wont be happy if she see me crying cause everytime she saw me in depress, she will try to cheer me up. She is really annoying, and crazy about anime, manga,game, and she is very lazy. But, this is the Konata that I know, the Konata that I fall in love with. The cute, warm,gentle Konata, the one and only Konata. And she will always be the Konata that I love." Say Kagami and her speech had make a lot of people cry.

"Eh, what is this?" she wipe off something on her face and realize is tears.

"Sorry,Konata. I try not to cry, but it seems is impossible." Kagami soon cry silently, letting the tear drop freely. So, everything is over. Kagami walk over to Konata's father.

"Izumi-san, I'm sorry."

"No, I should say thank you. Thanks." Konata's father hug Kagami tightly and then they bid their farewell. It's been a week since the incident and two days after the funeral, Kagami still depressed. One day, she walk to school alone and early in the morning. This is her way of hiding from people. She know they all care about her and want her to move on but she just cant, Konata is important for her, very important, and she just want to be alone. She walk towards her class, and she heard some voice in her class.

"Damn it! Why this have to happen to me?"

Kagami walk quickly but silently to her class and found out there's a blue hair boy with a jade green eye in the class.

"What the?" Kagami gasped.

A/N: Cliffhanger! I just like cliffhanger. You got to admit its quite fun. I hope my first fan fiction about Lucky star is good. I think Konata and Kagami make a good couple but if they are yuri, Kagami's parents might not be able to accept, so I make it a gender bender. Actually I got this idea from on fic that I read from K-on! . Anyway,please R&R, and don't critic, I appreciate great idea to help me improve but please don't scold me..*look at the reader with puppy eyes*. That's all. See you next time!


	2. The Flashback

"What the?" Kagami was shock when she see someone was sitting on the floor with a few desk scattered beside him. He look up at her, those jade green eyes and the mole under his left eye, and also his cat-like grin. Kagami is stunned by that guy.

"Why is he look so much like Konata?" thought Kagami. That guy stand up and arrange back the desk and smile at her sheepishly.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" ask Kagami defensively, still cant accept the truth that there's someone so familiar with Konata. Kagami's heart ache again when she think of Konata.

"Erm, I'm just come to see my new school. I …. I just transfer here. My name is…..Kyo, ya, my name is Kyo. I guess , see you later, bye." Say that guy and then run out from the class.

"What's wrong with him?" mumble Kagami, her heart ache once more when she think that guy look like Konata.

On the other hand, the guy run and run until he think that he lost sight of Kagami.

"Phew, that was close. Cant let Kagamin know that I'm Konata." Mumble Kyo.

"Damn, if not that young, useless angel, I might be able to be with Kagami, seeing her in this state make me feel depressed." Say Kyo. Kyo begin to think back the time when that accident happen.

_Flashback(When Kyo is Konata)_

"I must hurry, the new game will be sold out in a flash." Say Konata happily, on her way to the holy place of all otaku to buy her new game. Suddenly, her 500 yen coin drop while she was playing with her money happily and roll to the center of the road. Konata walk to pick up the coin.

"There you are, my 500 yen." Konata mumble but she didn't realize that there's a huge truck is driving towards her. The truck driver spotted her and try to brake but its useless. The truck hit Konata and due to Konata is extremely light , the impact send her a few feets away.

"It's pain and my vision getting blurry." Thought Konata and she barely heard someone call for help and then she totally lost conscious.

After awhile, she open her eyes.

"Where am I ?" thought Konata and then she finally know she is in the hospital, and there she found her father, sitting beside her real body.

"Dad is sitting beside my real body. W-what? Then what am I ?" Konata ask and then she realize she is a soul.

"Cool, just like the anime series that I had been watching all this time." Say Konata and starting to fly here and there.

"Konata, why you have to suffer from this?" mumble Konata's father.

"Dad, I'm sorry for making you worry." Say Konata but sadly, her father cant hear her. She then sigh and then fly out from the hospital, she went to Kagami's house. There she heard the whole conversation and realize how sad Yutaka and Tsukasa is. She then follow Kagami to her room and heard what Kagami been saying. Her face become red and then she quickly go back to the hospital.

Soon, its next day. Konata is flying again, on top of everyone. She saw Kagami ran away and then come in.

"Kagami is acting strangely." Say Konata, but still in happy go lucky mode.

""Konata, its not true right? The doctor say you are not doing very good, they are lying, right? You have to be alright! I cant live without you!" Konata heard Kagami shout and she blush again. She knew she had feelings for Kagami since the first time they met, that's why she like to tease Kagami so much.

"No! Konata! Come back! Please! I wont tease you anymore! I cant live without you! I love you!" Konata heard Kagami shout again and realize Kagami is not letting her go. Konata is happy, seriously happy, after knowing her love is not unrequited.

"Konata, please, I love you." Konata realize Kagami is crying after saying out this sentence. She quickly settle beside Kagami.

"Kagami, don't cry, I love you too. Please don't cry." Konata try to touch Kagami but soon realize she can't.

"Cheh, what am I doing? I'm a ghost, of course I cant touch her." Konata mentally facepalm herself and then just settle beside Kagami.

"There's nothing I can do. Sorry , Kagami. Kagami please always remember that I will always love you and look after you." After finishing this sentence, Konata suddenly feel being lift up all of a sudden, and then found out she is floating on the sky, and her mom, Kanata Izumi is smiling at her.

"Mom! Where am I ?" ask Konata when she get to her mom side.

"Honey, you shouldn't come to this place now. its not your time." Say Kanata.

"This place? Mean that I had die? No! I cant die! Kagami needs me!" shout Konata.

'Calm down, I realize theres something wrong with it cause you still have a long life to go." Kanata is trying to comfort Konata.

"Ya, your mom is right. This is not your time." Suddenly a very young angel floating out from nowhere .

"Who are you?" ask Konata.

"I'm Mathew , an amateur angel." Answer the angel.

"Then, what do you mean by its not the time for me to be here?" ask Konata again.

"Cause your time to be here is at the year when you are xx years old , at xx date. So now its just not your time." Say the angel after looking at his I-pad.

"Then mind to explain why am I here when its not my time?" ask Konata again but with an anger tone.

"This is because I made a mistake. It should be the guy that is walking behind you. But I make a tiny mistake, so that's why you are here." The angel been beat up by Konata after finish explaining.

"You dumb, useless angel. You know your mistake make Kagami cry for a whole 2 days.. And you separate me and Kagami!" shout Konata in frustration, cant accept that this angel mistaken and she die because of that 'tiny' mistake.

"W-wait, s-stop hi-hitting me. I got a way to help you get back." Say the angel, Konata stop the beating and look at him, waiting him to explain.

"You can go back but not in your own body since they thought you are dead and held a funeral for you, so you will be at another body. You only got 3 weeks to find you another half, or lover, if you want stay there until the day you should come back here." Say the angel.

"Okay, then may my family and friends know?" ask Konata again.

"No, your friends cant know about this neither do your family." Say the angel.

"Ah! My games, novel and manga , I will lose them." Say Konata.

"Okay, you can let your father know, but not your cousin. Just only your father so that you had place to stay." Say the angel.

"Okay, I'm ready, you useless angel." Say Konata.

"Okay, oh ya I will be paying you a visit. So, here you go!" the angel mumble a few words that can say as a spell, and there Konata feel unconscious again.

When she open her eyes, she found out she is standing in front of her house, looking down, and then she found out that she is a guy.

"What? I know that I cant back to my normal self, but being a guy, this is so wrong!" thought Konata then she fast finding a thing that can reflect her image. She saw a guy with short spiky blue hair, a pair of jade green eyes, a mole under his left eye, and a very tall guy.

"But being a guy also not that bad. Okay here I go, tell my dad that I'm home." Konata walk at the door and then knock the door.

Konata's father walk out and saw the boy version of Konata is standing outside. His first instinct tell him that Konata had come back but in a boy body.

"Konata? Is that you?" ask Konata's father.

"Dad, how do you found out?" ask Konata.

"A dad always know his daughter the best. I just kind of feel it. you are back! Let's celebrate!" say Konata's father.

"Dad, we cant celebrate." Say Konata.

"Why?" Konata begin to explain all those ridiculous thing that happen to her to her father. Her father just nod his head and finally understand.

"I understand. How about this? You are one of Kanata distant relative and I adopt you yesterday to replace Konata since your parents both pass away. And your name is Kyo." Say Konata's father.

"Thanks dad!. I can call you dad like normal time. So may I come in?" ask Kyo.

"Erm, no, we need buy some man clothes for you." Say Kyo's father.

"Okay!" shout Kyo. So, they two went and buy some clothes also some uniform for Kyo. ( So, from now on, Konata will be Kyo). Of course, they bought a lot of clothes.

"Yutaka-chan, so this is my new adopted son. Izumi Kyo." Kyo's father introduce him to Yutaka.

"Nice to meet you, Kyo-niisan. You look kind of like Konata-neechan." Say Yutaka.

"Oh I see, I'm glad to know you too. Yuu-chan." Say Kyo.

"Yuu-chan?" Yutaka begin to suspect.

"I just think, think this type of nickname suit you and j-just now dad just tell me what Konata used to call you." Kyo explain quickly, scare being found out again.

"Oh I see. Let's get good term with each other, Kyo-niisan. If you don't mind, I want to go study." Say Yutaka and then leave to her room.

"She kind of sad." Say Kyo.

"Of course, when you pass away, everyone cry, especially Kagami." Say Kyo's father.

"Kagami? Hey, dad, tomorrow I'm going to school earlier. And I'm hungry. What do you want to eat? I'm going to cook." Say Kyo and getting ready to cook .

"Okay, you can go earlier. I want eat curry!" say his father.

"Okay! Curry coming up!" so Kyo begin to cook curry for dinner and all 3 of them, have curry for dinner. After finishing their dinner, they all gather around and watch TV.

"Oh, it's time to watch ' T*r*d*ra! ." Kyo begin to switch to that channel to watch his anime.

"Kyo-niisan also like watching anime?" Yutaka begin to curious again.

"Ya, I like anime, manga and games." Say Kyo, not knowing Yutaka might find out his true identity.

"Ya, so now the game in Konata room will be his since he will sleep in Konata's room." Say his father.

"Kyo-niisan, you are actually Konata-neechan, right?" Yutaka finally ask.

"W-what are you talking about? There's no such thing." Kyo begin to cover for himself.

" You act and talk like the way Konata-neechan will, and you know where to press the record button and you know all those anime, and you also look like her."

"Okay, you are right, Yuu-chan.i'm Konata but theres a lot of things happen." So Kyo begin to exp[lain all over again to Yutaka. After he finish explaining, there's no reaction from Yutaka. Kyo moves closely to see if Yutaka is alright but suddenly being tackle down by Yutaka.

"Konata-neechan, I miss you very much!" shout Yutaka.

"Shh, you cant let anyone other than you and dad know. That is the rule, remember?" say Kyo.

"Yes, I wont tell anyone. I promise. So, Ko… I mean Kyo-niisan, you are studying the same school with us?" Yutaka ask, with lights beaming from her eyes.

"Ya, of course. How can I dump my favorite cousin." Say Kyo and rustling Yutaka's hair.

"Hehe, then I guess its time to sleep. Good night, guys." Say Kyo.

"How about you anime?" ask Yutaka.

"I already set the timer to record it, so never mind." Say Kyo and then he fell asleep.

The next day, he woke up and dress himself in the school uniform.

"Wow, I look quite good in this uniforms and also those clothes. I starting to like become a guy." Say Kyo and then he run down to finish his breakfast.

"Okay,dad. I'm going to school!" shout Kyo when he is running out from the house. He run as fast as he can, and in case you all forget, when Kyo was Konata, Konata is the fastest runner in school. Even though he still need to go there by train and bus but he still eagerly go to school.

"I cant wait to see Miyuki and Tsukasa's face, and most of all, Kagami. I wonder how she is now?" thought Kyo. When he reach his destination, he run to Kagami's classroom and felt nostalgic when he saw all those tables and chairs. He walk and soon he trip over something and soon like he keep making mistake.

"Maybe I wasn't use to this body. Damn it! Why this have to happen to me?" Kyo begin to say frustrated.

"What the?" Kyo turn around and found out that Kagami is standing there. Kyo just look at Kagami.

"Oh, she look awful, and its all my fault." Thought Kyo

"Who are you? Why are you here?" ask Kagami.

"Erm, I'm just come to see my new school. I …. I just transfer here. My name is…..Kyo, ya, my name is Kyo. I guess , see you later, bye." Kyo quickly run out from the classroom,

"Damn, I nearly forget my name and blurt out my real name." thought Kyo.

_End of Flashback_

"Oh, why I run away from her? I can introduce myself to her so that she wont suspect me." Say Kyo and kicking the tree for some reason.

"When I be so frustrated? Maybe that's because why guys tend to involve in fights more?" thought Kyo. He sigh and walk back to Kagami's class. He heard a sobbing sound, so he walk silently and peek into the class. He saw Kagami holding a photo preciously.

"Konata, I just now saw someone, look just like you, but only a guy version of you." Say Kagami and then cry.

"I made her cry. I need to tell her my true identity." Thought Kyo and getting ready to barge in but suddenly the angel appear before him.

"Hey, remember, she cant know unless she find out by herself." Say the angel but being hit by Kyo.

"Why are you doing here?" ask Kyo in a very small voice, trying not to gain Kagami's attention.

"To remind you about the rules. " the angel rub his head.

"Hey, you are quite tiny." Say Kyo when he saw angel just a few inches tall.

"Of course I need to be this small so that no one will notice me, you idiot."

"Whatever." Kyo decide to ignore the angel and turn back to peek at the girl.

"What are you looking at?" say Kagami. Kyo look up and saw Kagami standing there with hands on her hip.

"Erm, you?" Kagami blush when she heard Kyo say this.

"Don't simply flattered people, especially me, I don't like this." Say Kagami.

"Hoho, acting all tsundere now, my cute tsundere." Say Kyo but soon notice he blurt out something he shouldn't be.

"How you know that thing?" ask Kagami suspiciously.

"I don't know. I haven't properly introduce myself, I'm Kyo, Izumi Kyo. Erm, one of my cousin adopted me, so that's why my family name is Izumi."

"Wait, you mean Konata's father adopt you?"

"Ya, he say he cant keep looking at Konata's room all empty, so he find someone that look exactly like Konata but he found out that the one that look like Konata is a boy. So he adopt me." Say Kyo, trying to make all this reasonable.

"Oh I see, then I'm Kagami, Hiiragi Kagami."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Kagamin." Kyo soon cover his mouth when he realize he blurt out something he shouldn't be again.

"Kagamin? There's no one except Konata call me that, so you cant call me that. Do you understand? " say Kagami with a very fierce voice. Kyo nodded his head and then bid farewell when he prepare to run away.

"I nearly expose myself. Now great, Kagami is going to suspect me." Mumble Kyo.

"It's all your fault." Say the angel, appearing from nowhere again.

"Whatever. I need to go find my class teacher and it appear is Kuroi-sensei again." Say Kyo and then clean himself up and then walk to the teacher's lounge.

"May I know who is Kuroi-sensei?" he ask.

"Oh my, I never think pretending to don't know a certain person is this hard." He thought.

"Hey, you are the new student, Izumi Kyo?" Kuroi-sensei ask.

"Ya."

"Oh I see, hey do you think you look like Konata?"

"Maybe, quite many people told me this since I move here."

"Oh I see. Can you play MMO in the place of Konata?" Kuroi sensei whisper in his ear.

"Of course, if you and the others in the party don't mind."

"You played MMO before?"

"Ya, but my account been block and I have no money to go to the cyber café and play."

"Then you can play as her, thanks. Now , follow me to your class."

"Okay." He sign mentally, luckily Kuroi-sensei is an airhead in certain way. He walks into the class and introduce himself. He saw Tsukasa and Miyuki look at him with those unbelievably impression on their face, he mentally grin. So. He finds his seat, which is where he seat when he was Konata. So, the study session begin and now is recess time. He walk out to buy a chocolate cornet just what he usual do when he is still a girl. He walk back to class and found that Kagami still coming to his class quite often. He pretend he don't know Tsukasa and Miyuki, sit down at his place and start eating his chocolate cornet.

"How I wish I can join in their conversation, but I cant cause I have to pretend I don't know them. Why Kagami didn't smile or say anything? What she did is just response to what Tsukasa and Miyuki say."thought Kyo while eating his chocolate cornet.

'Erm, Izumi-san." Kyo look up from his chocolate cornet to the source of the voice, is Miyuki, as polite as always.

"Just call me Kyo, I know how the last Izumi bring impact to you all and I don't want you all to be awkward when say my new family name." he say.

"Okay, then Kyo-san, I heard all about you from Kuroi-sensei and do anyone tell you that you look like Konata-san?" Miyuki politely ask, scare her word will offend someone feeling.

"Ya, quite lot of them tell me since I move here. "

"And do they mention the way you eat your chocolate cornet just like how Kona-chan will eat?" Tsukasa say.

"Nope, but I remember when I was young, when all of my family member still alive, they eat all this cream thing like this." Kyo say , hope that all 3 of them buy it.

"Oh I see. Oh, how rude of me for didn't introduce myself. I'm Takara Miyuki."

"Nice to meet you, Miyuki-san. I hope you don't mind calling you this way."

"Oh, I wont mind."

"And I'm Hiiragi Tsukasa. I am Kagami younger fraternal twin." Say Tsukasa eagerly.

"Oh I see, so that's why two of you look a bit alike, from the hair color and the eyes color."

"Ya, it's nice to meet you, Kyo-chan." Say Tsukasa.

" Nice to meet you too, Tsukasa-san." Kyo politely replied after finishing his chocolate cornet.

"Just now we really thought that Konata-san had come back, but that's impossible, right?" say one of the other classmate, who Konata name Sebastian.

"Shut up, Hiiragi-san is here." Say another boy.

"Oh ya, I'm sorry." 'Seabastian' apologize and walk away. Kagami lower her head.

"Erm, Kagami-san, are you alright?" Kyo try to see whether she is alright.

"Yes, I'm alright." Kagami still didn't raise her head.

"I need to go. Bye, Tsukasa and Miyuki, no need to wait for me cause I had something to do." Say Kagami while running away.

"What's wrong with her?" Kyo ask.

"Because Kagami loves Konata and now Konata is gone, she just feeling depressed and sad, and also extremely sensitive about Konata's name. I'm terribly sorry for that." Miyuki apologize.

"No need to apologize, I just want to ask why. That's all. Class is about to start. How about we talk later? I can walk you two home." Kyo offer to walk them home and both of them agree.

"Oh gosh, I cant wait to walk home with them. It's been a long time."thought Kyo. He actually concentrate throughout the class even though he sleep half way through. So, finally the bell ring, Kyo walk over to the girls' table.

"So,let's go."say Kyo.

"Okay." The two girls agree. They walk to the train station, and they talk about whole lot of things, but mostly about anime, manga and games.

"Oh my god, I forgot my world history textbook at school. I going to run and get it back, It's nice to talk to you two. I hope tomorrow can be the same. See you two tomorrow." Kyo run back to the school after bidding farewell with his 'newly-made' friends.

"Finally, lost their sight." Kyo walking into the school, of course not because want to take his world history textbook, what for to take it when he already had it in his bag? His main purpose is to check out Kagami.

"Kagami really acting strangely." He mumble and he heard those familiar sobbing sound again. He peek into the room again, and he found Kagami holding on to his picture when he was a girl, and crying.

"I need to comfort her." Kyo walk into the room and sit besides her.

"W-what are you doing here?" Kagami is stuttered by his sudden presence.

"Come to comfort you and see whether are you okay." Kyo say.

"Of course I'm okay. I don't need your comfort." Say Kagami.

"Ah, with this tsundere again. Kagami-sama, how come you are fine when I bump into you crying twice in one day?" Kyo ask and show his cat-like grin. At the moment, Kagami heart skip a beat and now beating furiously.

"It's none of your business." Say Kagami and trying to stand up but being pull down by Kyo and now laying in his embrace.

"You can cry as loud as you can, I promise I wont tell anyone." Say Kyo gently. Kagami felt some déjà-vu. She realize that Kyo smell like Konata ,and act like Konata, like to tease her. But soon, she cry, as hard as she ever could even harder than the time she was born to this world.

"Sorry, Kagami. I never meant to make you this sad. Please forgive me, I will make sure you move on." Thought Kyo, letting Kagami cry as hard as she could in his embrace, without even caring that his uniform is damp due to Kagami tears. After awhile, Kagami finally stop.

"Are you alright now?"Ask Kyo. Kagami nodded.

"Let's go home." Kyo lend his hand to help Kagami get up and then give Kagami his handkerchief.

"This handkerchief look familiar."

"There's a lot of handkerchief look familiar , tsundere Kagami." Say Kyo.

"Stop saying that."

"Come on, let's go home before the guard catch us." Kyo grab Kagami's hand and run. Kagami look at her hand being pull by a guy that she barely knew, her face start to heat up and she blush furiously. But she look the one that is pulling her, his back look a lot like Konata, as if he is the male version of Konata, is what she thought throughout the journey home. Kyo send Kagami home.

"Here is my home. Thanks for sending me. I feel much more better." Say Kagami.

"That's great. I know this might be rude, but you have to move on, Kagami. I don't know why, but I know if Konata see you this way, she will feel sad and hurt too. So for Konata's sake, move on and be happy, kay? Bye, see you tomorrow. And don't sweat about sending you home, it is a guy job to do that,, just like what the main hero in the bishoujo game will do." Kyo say while he is running to his home direction. Kagami blush and quickly walk into her house. She greet her parents and finish her dinner. After that, she quickly take her bath and walk to her room, laying flat on her bed.

"Move on eh , I guess he is right. I don't want you to be sad."Kagami look at the photo of Konata and her when they went to the summer festival last year.

"Okay, as a sign of I move on, I decide to start studying." Kagami sit up and walks to her table and then start studying. Even though in her mind if full of Kyo.

A/N: I never thought I can finish two chapter in one day, hooray for me! Well, I know its kind of weird somehow but I tried my best in doing it. I try to make Kagami out of character but somehow I kind of fail in the end, and I try fit Konata character into the male version, and I kind of fail a bit in the end. But I will try my best to continue this story..I can do this! Please R&R so that I can improve my language and to remind , I didn't own Lucky star, someone that I forget about their name did.


	3. The Nearly Death Experience

The next day, Tsukasa wake up and dress herself up.

" I think onee-chan wont wait for me again." She thought and walk towards the kitchen. She is shock when she saw Kagami is sitting there eating her breakfast.

"Oh, good morning, Tsukasa. You better eat your breakfast. You don't want to be late, do you?" say Kagami.

"Onee-chan, are you alright?" ask Tsukasa and take her seat.

"Huh? Of course I'm alright. What make you ask so?" Kagami finish her breakfast by drinking a big glass of milk, that had added a spoonful or sugar.

"Because you normally will go to school earlier because….." Tsukasa is fidgeting, not knowing she should mention Konata's name or not.

"I think deeply already and I guess Konata wont be happy when she see me in this state, so I decide to move on." Say Kagami.

"But, I cant deny that I still miss her very much. Tsukasa, faster eat your breakfast, I'm not going to wait you." Say Kagami and walk out from the kitchen.

"Eh? Onee-chan, wait for me!" Tsukasa faster gulp down the milk and run out to catch up Kagami. Honestly, she is rather happy that her sister back to normal and not being trap in the past anymore. So, they walk and talk like they always do before Konata pass away. They walk their own way to their class.

"Good morning, Yuki-chan, Kyo-chan." Say Tsukasa happily when she realize Miyuki is talking to Kyo.

"Ah, good morning, Tsukasa-san." Both of them reply with a smile on their face.

"Why are you so happy today? Did anything happen?" Kyo ask.

"Ya, onee-chan move on and now back to her own self again. I'm so happy." Say Tsukasa cheerfully.

"That's good. So now the tsundere Kagami is back to normal, so do the airhead Tsukasa." Thought Kyo.

"Really? I'm happy too." Say Miyuki. Kyo just nod his head as a agreement.

"Hey, how about today I walk with all of you?" ask Kyo, trying to pursue his main purpose, getting closer with Kagami.

"Alright, I don't see there's any problem with it, and the talk with you yesterday is rather interesting." Say Miyuki and Tsukasa nodded her head. Kyo just give his cat-like grin and they continue to chat some random topic.

On the other hand, Kagami sitting in her class.

"I don't know why, but I know if Konata see you this way, she will feel sad and hurt too. So for Konata's sake, move on and be happy" this sentence keep echoing in Kagami's mind.

"Don't know why but I felt relieve when he say that, as if Konata is telling me that." Thought Kagami.

"Hiiragi, whose the one walk with you yesterday?"Misao poke out from nowhere and now staring at Kagami, waiting for an answer.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" Kagami began to flustered, hoping that Misao didn't saw she walk home with Kyo.

"She mean whose the guy that walk home with you? That time we are on our way home after buying some accessories, and we saw you are walking home with a guy that is wearing our school uniform." Explain Ayano.

"Yup, I never see that guy in our school before, is he a new transfer student?" ask Misao.

"Ya, and his name is Izumi Kyo. Konata's father adopt him." Say Kagami and she is blushing now.

"Why are you blushing, Hiiragi? Don't tell me you fall for that guy?" say Misao.

"Of course not, I just like Konata." Say Kagami , covering her cheeks with her both hands.

"Why did I blush when I think of him? But I had to admit his embrace make me calm and he really smell like Konata." Kagami thought and soon she realize she is blushing again.

"Why am I blushing again? Damn it! Kagami, you are blushing because he look like a male version of Konata. Yes, that's right! I blushing because he look like Konata, that's all. I still love Konata." Thought Kagami. After calming herself down, she realize teacher had already start teaching. She quickly take out her notebook and start jotting down notes. Her teacher realize the change in her and smile. So, its finally the most exciting moment of every student, recess time.

"Hey,guys." Say Kagami while walking towards Tsukasa and Miyuki.

"Hi, Kagami-san/onee-chan." Say Miyuki and Tsukasa at the same time.

"Where is Kyo?" Kagami look the whole class and realize Kyo is not around.

"He go to buy some bread." Say Miyuki and take out her bento. Tsukasa and Kagami found their seats and sit down.

"Yeah! Finally bought it!" shout Kyo when he enter the class.

"Please don't shout, you are ruining our eating mood." Say Kagami and glaring at Kyo.

"Kyo-chan, just now onee-chan is worried about you." Say Tsukasa, blabbered out something that she shouldn't', as usual.

"W-what? Tsukasa!" Kagami say in frustration and maybe a little embarrassment in it.

"Oho, so tsundere Kagami worry about me. I'm so happy." Say Kyo and start opening his chocolate cornet.

"W-what? I'm not worry about you." Say Kagami, denying the fact that she is worry about Kyo.

"Ohoho, tsundere ne. but that's okay, cause every pigtail girls must be a tsundere. And you are cute." Say Kyo and his word make Kagami flustered more.

"But there's someone tsundere but not in pigtail, like Haruhi." Say Kyo and start eating his chocolate cornet.

" I seriously don't understand what you are talking." After saying this, Kagami feel déjà-vu about this conversation.

"Hey, which part of the cornet is the head?" ask Kyo.

"Another déjà-vu again. That is what Konata going to ask." Thought Kagami, thinking Kyo and Konata are awfully similar.

" I think is the thin end." Say Tsukasa.

"I think it doesn't matter." Say Miyuki.

"Well, I think is the fat end. But whatever, this are delicious." Say Kyo and finish his cornet. Kagami is going to ask Kyo that did he know he act like Konata but had been stop by the bell.

"Hey, I'm going back to my class. See you later." Say Kagami and packing up her bento.

"Okay, see you later." Three of them say in unison. Kagami walk back to her class and sit down at her place. It turns out that the Mathematic teacher is sick and now is the period for self studying. Kagami took out her World history notebook and start studying.

"Kyo and Konata, they really are similar. Argh! Why cant I stop thinking about him?" thought Kagami and slump her head to the table. she decide to relax and keep Kyo out of her mind.

"Hey,Kagami-sama!" Suddenly, Kagami hear someone call her name and she know who that person is without lifting her head.

"Kagami-sama, borrow me your world history notebook. Kuroi-sensei going to ask question today." Say Kyo standing there.

"_Hey, he look a lot like Konata."_

"_Ya, just like a male version of Konata."_

"_He is good looking. I might try to seduce him."_

"_I heard that he is the new transfer student."_

"_Ya, and he sit at Konata's old place."_

" _It seems like Hiiragi know that guy. I wonder how she think."_

Kyo heard all those whispering among all of Kagami's classmate and he is quite happy when someone say he is good looking.

"Kagami-sama, please borrow me your notebook. I'm doom if you didn't help me." He use the Izumi family tradition puppy eyes , just like what Konata will do , staring at Kagami.

"Okay, here you go. Don't doodle on it." say Kagami.

"Of course I wont. Thank you Kagami-sama." Kyo turn and walk happily back to his classroom. Kagami look at him until he disappeared from his sight.

" I really hate to admit it, but they have more than 10 ways are the same." Mumble Kagami and taking out her mathematic notebook to revise since her world history notebook is been borrow by Kyo.

Time move fast, ( yes, it moves really fast) , it's time to go home. Kagami walk towards Tsukasa's class and wait for Tsukasa, Miyuki and also the person that keep bothering her all alone, Izumi Kyo.

"Yoh, Kagami-sama. Thanks for the notebook." Kyo is the one that notice her first and hand her the notebook.

"Don't mention it." say Kagami.

"Hi, onee-chan." Say Tsukasa.

"Where's Miyuki-san?" ask Kagami.

"She is going to help out so she ask us to go home first. Let me send you two home, is quite dangerous for two pretty girls to walk home alone, and especially one of it is a tsundere." Kyo run immediately after saying this. Kagami is angry about being call tsundere again but somehow she just feel warm when he called her that. So, they walk towards the train station and get on the train. Kyo keep talking about anime, games and manga that he like.

"Hey, Kyo, do you have a phone?" Kagami ask .

"Oh, I forgot to ask my dad buy one for me. I better find one reason and hope she will buy it." Thought Kyo.

"No, but I was planning to buy it tomorrow. But I really don't know places around here. So why don't you two bring me for a tour in this town and also accompany me buy a phone?" ask Kyo, and glancing at Kagami's direction to observe Kagami's reaction.

"Okay, we will go." Say Tsukasa.

"I'm going because Tsukasa is going. Don't think so much." Say Kagami.

"Hehe, acting all tsundere again , Kagami-sama. How cute." Say Kyo.

"W-what?" Before Kagami get to protest, she is being pull by Kyo.

"We nearly miss our stop. That's because is your fault." Say Kyo.

"How is this related to me?" ask Kagami.

"Because you are too cute and I just keep looking at you." Say Kyo, teasing Kagami again. Kagami blush furiously and lower her head. She walk far in front but still with her head lowering. She didn't realize that she is crossing a road and there's a car driving towards her. Kyo and Tsukasa realize that she is going to hit by a car.

"Onee-chan!" Tsukasa shout as loud as she can. Kagami look up and realize she is going to be hit but for some reason, she just cant move. Was she too scare? Was she had been paralyzed by certain magic spell ? No one knows. When she saw the car is moving near her and she realize she might die, she shut her eyes tight.

"Konata,wait for me. I'm coming to find you." Mumble Kagami. But after awhile, she didn't feel any pain. She open her eyes, and found out that she is laying on top of Kyo, at the roadside. The car that was going to hit her gone. She lost sight of it.

"Thanks, Kyo." Kagami stop when she look at Kyo. Kyo lowering his head, his bangs cover his eyes, and he is trembling hard.

"Kyo?" Kagami call out again but suddenly her shoulder being grab by Kyo.

"Are you insane? Why are you doing that? Don't you know how to run? I thought I told you to move on! Are you an idiot? You make me worry for that moment! I will go insane if you leave me when I try this hard to get back to you!" shout Kyo and then hug Kagami tightly.

"Kyo?" Kagami is totally confused. Had she meet him before? But in her memory, she hasn't meet him. But why he say he try very hard to get back to her side? All this thing is confusing Kagami.

"Please, don't do such thing anymore. I cant bear to separate with you ever again." Say Kyo, more like whispering in her ears and she felt her shoulder is a bit damp. She pull herself apart and found out that Kyo is crying.

"Why he is crying? Why he say he cant bear separate with me ever again? I'm confused." Thought Kagami. But she hug back Kyo.

"I'm sorry. I promise I wont do this kind of things again. Thanks for saving me." Say Kagami. Kyo pull himself apart and stand up. He help Kagami to get up. He wipe out his tear and smile to Kagami, petting her.

"That's good." Say Kyo when Tsukasa run towards them.

"Onee-chan! I so worry about you just now." say Tsukasa, crying in her sister embrace.

" I'm sorry for letting you worry, Tsukasa. I promise I will be more careful from now on. Let's go home." Say Kagami and begin to walk home but suddenly being pull by Kyo.

"No, you hold my hands. I cant allow you run in front of us ever again." Say Kyo and then pull Kagami , walking towards their house.

"Hey, Tsukasa, help me. Kyo, it's hurt. Let me go." Say Kagami. Kyo stop and let go of her hand, turn back to look at her with a his trademark cat-like grin.

"Hoho, being a tsundere again. Even though you like it so much." Say Kyo.

"I think onee-chan and Kyo-chan make a very cute couple." Say Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa!" Kagami is blushing furiously again, even the reddest tomato also cant compare to her face.

"Hahaha." Kyo laugh out loudly.

" Just go home." Say Kagami and all three of them walk home.

"So, here you are. I guess I be seeing you tomorrow. Meet with me at 2 o'clock, in front of the train station. Bye." Say Kyo and walk towards his house. Kagami turn back before entering her house and seeing at Kyo's back until she lost sight of him.

"There's something wrong with him." Kagami shrugged her shoulder and walk inside her house.

Kyo finally reach his house.

"Maybe I shouldn't walk her home, cause it takes twice of my normal train fare to get back to mine. I'm back." Say Kyo when he walk into his house.

"Oh, welcome back! Uncle went out just now. He said he need to meet with his editor and he will be late. So, we are having bento from convenience store today." Say Yutaka.

"Oh I see, that's why he didn't rush out and hug me just now. Yuu-chan, are you okay with bento?" say Kyo when sitting down at the living room.

"Yes, I'm okay with it. Kyo-niichan, go take a bath. You reek of sweat." Say Yutaka.

"Okay, I'm going to take my bath." Kyo stand up and walk towards his room. After that, he walk towards the bathroom and clean himself up.

'What am I saying to Kagami just now?" Kyo mumble when pouring a bucket of water on his head.

"I am such an idiot. Now she might suspect me." Kyo pour another bucket of water on his head again.

"Ya, she will suspect you. You better confess to her soon." The angel sit inside the tub, relaxing.

"I just need to find the right time, now is just too fast. Wait! Why are you doing here?" say Kyo and cover his important parts with his hands immediately when he realize the angel is in the bathroom with him.

"Oh, come on. Don't need to cover for it. we are both man. Its fun having bath like this." The angel being kick out by Kyo.

'Go other place. This is mine. Time to relax." Say Kyo and begin to hum the opening song of the A*ng*l *e*ts! .

"You really are an idiot." Say the angel.

"Same goes to you." Reply Kyo and continue to hum the song. After finish taking his bath, he walk towards the dining room with the angel in his pocket.

"Can you go back now? you are annoying." Say Konata.

" I just want to make sure you are doing fine just like what your mom had ask me to." Say the angel with an innocent aura around him.

"Stop it, now you can see it, I'm doing fine. So, shoo, go away." Say Kyo and send the angel out.

"Okay, I will come visit you again." Say the angel.

"Don't ever come back!" shout Kyo but in a lower volume of voice.

"Kyo-niichan, Miyuki-san call you just now." say Yutaka.

'Okay, I will call her back after I finish my dinner." Kyo look at the clock and it shows 8 pm.

"Theres still have some time. I wonder why Miyuki call me." Thought Kyo and he quickly finish his dinner and call Miyuki.

After awhile, theres someone accepting the call.

'Hi, Takara residence."

"Hi, may I find Takara Miyuki?"

"Wait a moment." Kyo wait for Miyuki's family to fetch her. Just in a short while, Miyuki voice can be heard from the other end of the phone.

"Hi, who is this?"

"Hi, Miyuki, I'm Kyo."

"Hi,Kyo-san. Or I mean Konata-san." Say Miyuki.

"W-what are y-you t-talking about? You are wrong, maybe because you miss Konata too much." Kyo is startled by Miyuki sudden word and try to cover for himself.

"I know you are Konata. I has been suspecting you since the first time we meet, and I observe you. From how you act, talk,eat and much more, I can confirm you are Konata." Say Miyuki.

"But it just might be coincidence." Say Kyo, still trying to defend his last line.

"But there's too much coincidence and there's no two person that is so similar in this way." Say Miyuki.

"Okay, I give up. I'm Konata." Say Kyo, finally giving up." When Miyuki become this sharp about things?" thought Kyo.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Miyuki ask and Kyo can hear she is crying at the end of the phone.

"It's long story." So Kyo begin to tell the story all over again, from how the dumb, useless angel make a mistake and tend to fix it up and how he got here and why he cant tell.

"So you see. I really had my reason for it. Please, Miyuki, don't tell anyone, except than Yutaka and my dad." Say Kyo.

"So they two had found out. Okay, I will keep it as a secret." Say Miyuki.

"But you are still the Konata-san that I know. You had come back. I'm so glad until I cry."

"No, just don't cry, Miyuki. I don't know why, but since the day I become a boy, I kind of hate seeing or making girls cry." Say Kyo.

"Okay, I wont cry. I just happy that you are back." Say Miyuki.

"Remember, don't tell anyone." Say Kyo.

"Yes, your secret is safe with me." Say Miyuki.

"I guess that's all. Bye, good night." Say Kyo.

"Yes, good night. Bye." Miyuki hang up and Kyo slump down on the ground.

"What's wrong, Kyo-niichan?" ask Yutaka when she see Kyo lifelessly sitting on the floor beside the phone.

"Miyuki found out the truth." Kyo speak out.

"Miyuki-san is so awesome." Say Yutaka.

"How come she is sharp in this type of things?"

"Maybe because you are her best friend?"

"She is just like C*na* from the manga. I going up to my room to play some game. Yutaka, help me leave a note to dad, telling him that tomorrow I'm going to buy a new phone." Say Kyo.

"Why?"

"Cause I cant use my old phone, if I use it, Kagami and the others will find out who I am." Explain Kyo. Yutaka nodded and agree to write the notes. Kyo walk to his room, slump on his bed. He stretch his hand as long as he can to get the PSP beside his bed. He begin to play A*aga*i in the PSP.

"Oh now great, theres three person know my identity. But I guess its easier for me to interact with them. I cant wait for tomorrow to come." Thought Kyo, concentrating playing his game, try to conquer one of the heroine inside the game, although in his heart, he cant wait to see Kagami tomorrow.

A/N: Hooray! Another chapter finish! 3 chapter in 2 days. Start from next week, I might not be able to upload as many as I want anymore since school has start. I apologize for my bad grammar and English. Oh ya, and I have to say thank you to **Konata-Fan** for your review. I'm touch by your words and I will try my best to improve my story. That's all for now. Look forward to next chapter. R&R please!


	4. The Date

"Kyo-niichan, its time to wake up." Yutaka knock the door to wake up Kyo.

"Ah, okay, I be down there in a minute." Kyo answer half heartedly, and continue to sleep, but he suddenly sit up.

"I nearly forgot today is the day I go hang out with the twin." Thought Kyo. He quickly get out of his bed, and also make his bed. He walk down to the kitchen and found out that Yutaka and his dad are there.

"Good morning, guys." Say Kyo and take his seat, begin to munch his toast.

"Good morning, Kyo/Kyo-niichan."

"Here you go, your allowance this month and also the money to buy phone." His dad give him a stack, and when I mean a stack, it is really a stack of money.

"Thanks dad. How do you get all this money?"

"My novel that I published last month was a hit, so I earn some money and also the company give me some encourage and reward so that I can do better." Explain his dad. Kyo just nodded and drink down his glass of milk. He look at the clock, it's just 10 am.

"I guess I will go play some game. I will be in my room if you need me." Say Kyo and walk to his room.

"What game should I play today? Ah, I should play K*m*k*ss. I haven't pursue the cool type girl yet." Kyo on his computer and insert the disc and begin to play. Just like what they always say, when you begin to have fun, time flies fast.

"Ah, finally finish. She is really hard to get near." Mumble Kyo and look at the clock, and it's 1 pm now.

"Oh damn, I better get ready, if not, I will be late. Kagamin hate people late, especially boy." Kyo quickly off his computer and rush to the bathroom. After he clean himself up, he look at the mirror, try to be as cool as possible. He look at the mirror and make sure he look great in this clothes and his hair style is perfect. He is wearing a black shirt, and a dark brown cargo pants, and his hair, spiky like usual.

"Okay, clothes set, hair set. Oh ya, I need a wallet, better go buy one on my way there and also a watch." Thought Kyo and he walk down.

"Dad, do you know where my watch that we buy the other day?"

"Ya, it's at the living room."

"Okay, thanks dad." He quickly take his watch and look at the watch. It's just 1.20pm.

"I guess guy tend to took less time to prepare themselves. Sweet! I can use more time to play game." Thought Kyo and walk to wear his brand new sneakers that he bought with his dad.

"Hey, I'm going out!" shout Kyo before leaving his house.

"Okay, bye." His dad reply. Kyo walk on his way to the train station and also look out for some shop that sell wallet. He wish that he could get some cool wallet to make a good impression.

"Ah, it's already April now. a week had past since that accident. The weather is so nice." Mumble Kyo and then he notice there's an advertisement about the amusement park that is open starting today.

"Maybe I can try to ask Kagami out." Thought Kyo.

"And you better do it fast." Kyo heard some voice coming out from the pocket in his pants.

"What do you mean, angel?" Kyo still staring at the advertisement.

"Don't you forget, you only had 3 weeks to find the one that can share your life , which also mean lover. Now a week had already past, you only have two weeks. You better act fast." Say the angel. Kyo face palm himself.

"Ah, how can I forgot? Hey, what if I didn't able to find one?" ask Kyo.

"Then you will disappear and your soul will scattered and you never have next life every again." Say the angel in serious tone.

"Okay. Hey, angel. Can you give me a cool wallet? You know, use some magic spell, grant my wish, thise stuff."

"Ya, I can do that. But you have to buy yourself. I lazy to do it. Ciao." The angel poof away.

"What a lazy guy." Thought Kyo and he found the store that sold wallet. He walks in and bought a black color with white words wallet. He pay for it and put the money in it. He look at his watch.

"Oh damn! It's 1.45pm now. I better run , if not, I'm going to be late." Say Kyo and start running. When he reach the train station, he start to look for Kagami while catching his breath.

"Who are you looking for?" Kyo look at the source of the voice, and found out Kagami has her hands on her hip and begin to look impatient.

"Er, I'm sorry that I'm late."

"Nah, I'm the one that arrived earlier."

"So, where is Tsukasa?"

"Tsukasa is having a cold, so she cant make it."

"Hohoho, are you sure? You sure you are not making this up so that you can be together with me alone?"

"H-hey, o-of course I'm not."

"Hehe, tsundere again. Kagami, tsundere. How cute. Could it be, you cant wait to go on a date with me, so you arrived earlier?" after Kyo finish his sentence, he is being hit by Kagami.

"Of course not."

"Being tsundere ne. You really are cute, Kagami." Say Kyo.

"S-shut up! Let's go buy the train ticket." Say Kagami and Kyo follow her. They go on board the train and they start talk about randomly subject and also, Kyo didn't stop teasing Kagami.

"Why are you keep teasing me?" Kagami finally can't stand it.

"Why ? maybe because you are so cute when you embarrassed and act all tsundere, Kagamin." Kyo say but he realize he blurt out something that he shouldn't again, so he quickly cover his mouth.

" Oh I see." Kagami didn't notice due to she is busying embarrassed.

"She is is cute, moe factor activate." He thought when looking at Kagami's face.

"It's our stop. Let's go." Kagami voice pull Kyo's mind back to reality.

"Huh? Oh ya. I coming." Kyo faster get off the train and catch up Kagami.

"So, where should we buy the phone?" Kyo ask.

"Well, there's a electronic store here. So, let's go there."

"Okay. Let's go." Kyo say and then they walk to the electronic store. They go in there and a salesgirl come to welcome them.

"May I help you?" the salesgirl ask.

"Ah, I want to buy a new phone. So, can you recommend a few model for me?"

"Okay, sir. Right this place please." The salesgirl lead the way.

"You just go. I will just look around." Say Kagami.

"Okay. Whatever." Say Kyo. Kagami look around and found some phone straps for sale near the counter. She lock her eyes on a pair of bear straps.

"It will be nice if me and Kyo get to have this . W-wait, what am I thinking?" Kagami begin to clear her mind.

"Hey, you want that pair of straps?" Kagami is shock by the voice behind her. She look behind and saw Kyo standing there, grinning.

"Not really." Even though she protest, but he still ignore her and take the bear straps.

"I want buy this, please."

"Okay, wait a moment."

"No need to pack it cause I'm going to use it later."

"Okay." So they pay and they walk out from the electronic store and find a place to sit.

"Here, it's a present for you." Kyo gives Kagami the female bear strap that he bought just now.

"Ah, thanks."

"Give me your mail and phone number. And tie that strap to your phone. I already did that to mine."

"Okay. Have you create you email address?"

"Yup, it's _ilovemikoforever_' .What's yours?"

"What kind of email address is that?"

"I like miko. I will go visit your family shrine so be sure you cosplay as a miko that time."

"Hey, it's not cosplay. It's my uniform. W-wait, how do you know my family run a shrine? And how do you know me and Tsukasa work there?"

"Erm…Miyuki told me. Are you giving me your mail address and phone number? Oh ya, also give me Tsukasa and Miyuki email address and phone number too."

"Kay, kay." So they exchange their email address and phone number. After doing so, Kyo look at his watch, realize it's just 3 pm.

"We took less time to do our shopping. So, what should we do now?"

"I had no idea." Kagami stare at the sky.

"How about going to the amusement park? I just now saw a poster about it and it's opening today. It's not far from here. I think I know where it is." Kyo stand up.

"W-what? W-wait!" Kyo grab Kagami's hand and run to the amusement park. The amusement park is surprisingly near, so they just took a couple of minutes to reach there. They buy ticket and then go in.

"Wow, nice." Kagami being amazed by the amusement park.

"Cool, right? What do you want to play first?" ask Kyo.

"I had no idea."

"Then, let's go , and play all those cool , awesome game." Kyo grab Kagami and play a lot of game, and enjoy the facilities. They ride a roller coaster, merry go around where Kagami insist to ride on it, the swirling teacup, and much more. They begin to walk around to see which ride they haven't get on yet, but suddenly Kagami stop in front of a stand.

"Hey, what your looking at?" Kyo ask when he realize Kagami is standing there like an idiot.

"That, I want that." Kagami point to a necklace where the pendant can be open and people can put picture in it, ( I try to google translate it and found out it is a lanyards/hang chain).

"Okay. I will help you get it." Kyo walk towards the stand to play. After try a few times, he manages to shoot down the stick and so he has the prize.

"Here you go." Kyo give it to Kagami.

"Thanks, you give me so many things that I want."

"Don't sweat about it. just think of it as the gift that repay you since you agree to accompany me."

"Okay.

"Hey,tsundere Kagami. How about we go there?"

"Where?" Kagami look up from the necklace and found out Kyo is pointing towards a haunted house.

"Okay." So both of them walk in it. Kagami pull the edge of Kyo's shirt.

"Oh, I see. Kagami-sama is scared now."

"W-who say I'm scared. I'm not scared."

"Okay okay. It's okay to act all tsundere again."

"I'm not acting tsundere."

"Kagami-sama, I heard someone is walking behind us." Kyo suddenly become serious.

"D-don't s-say such thing. It's not f-funny."

"No, I really heard it. I going to turn around and find out."

"O-okay." Kyo turn around and suddenly,

"Argh!" Kyo shout at Kagami's ear.

"Ah!" Kagami was so frightened and she faster squat down and cover her ears.

"Hahahaha, Kagami, you must look at your face just now. Priceless. "Kyo keep laughing.

"It's not funny."

"Okay, I'm sorry."Kyo apologize and they walk out from the haunted house. There's nothing really scary about it, since its all about ghost that had no arms, no head, no legs, or vampire, werewolf that human disguise.

"It's kind of late now." say Kagami when she look at her phone and realize it was 7pm now."

"Time do flies fast. How about you call your parent, tell them you are eating outside with me. "

"Okay. I don't really mind." So, Kagami call her parents and inform them that she is going to late. Her parents allow her cause they think this might be a great chance for her to forget Konata.

"Okay,I'm done. So ,where to go next?"

"How about there? As a beautiful end for our awesome date."

"This is not a date. It's just hanging out with friend."

"Hoho, Kagami, tsundere Kagami-sama mode again. Even though you enjoy our date so much, but you still deny it as a date." Say Kyo.

"W-what are we riding next?" Kagami try to hide her embarrassment by diverting the topic.

"Oh, the Ferris wheel. You are not scared of height, are you?" ask Kyo. Kagami gently shook her head and so, they go line up to wait for their turn. So, it's their turn after waiting for half an hour. So, they ride on it and it slowly go up.

"Finally it's our turn." Say Kagami.

"Well, this is normal since Ferris wheel is always an attractive ride in all amusement park. Hey, Kagami, look." Kyo look outside. Kagami too.

"Wow, it's pretty."

"Ya, I agree." Kyo say but in his mind , he thought," You are more pretty compare to the view, Kagamin."

Kagami realize Kyo keep staring at her instead of the view.

"Is there something in my face? Why are you keep staring at me?" ask Kagami.

"Nope, I'm not staring at you. I'm staring at the view behind you." Kyo protest and hide the truth that he is staring at Kagami. So, when the finish their ride, the walk to a family restaurant and have their dinner. Kyo pay for them even though Kagami tell him don't, but he just ignore her. So, Kyo walk Kagami home.

"So, here you are. Back to your home safe and sound."

"Ya, thanks for today."

"Don't mention it. I'm glad you enjoy yourself. I guess see you next Monday. Bye." Kyo begin to walk away.

"Wait! I'm happy that you can accompany me and ask me to move on. I'm really grateful about it."

"Oh, I'm glad that I can help you. You better go inside, your parents are going to worry about you. Bye." Kagami nodded at Kyo's word and go inside her house. Kyo look at her and make sure she is safe in her house, then he walk back to his house.

"I'm glad I can cheer you up even with my other identity." Mumble Kyo and walk away. But both of them don't know that, there's someone is watching them throughout the whole day.

The next Monday, Kagami walks to school with Tsukasa and Kyo suddenly barged in like usual. Three of them talk about some random topic and Kyo give Tsukasa his mail address and phone number. When three of them reach the school, they realize there are many student whispering with each other when they see them. They go to their own class and when Kyo sit down, a group of guy barged to him.

"Hey,Kyo, are you and Hiiragi older sister dating?"

"Ya, is it true?"

"There are rumor about you dating with her, and the rumor spread to the whole school." All of the boys keep talking and never give a chances for Kyo to explain.

"W-wait, wait. One by one. Okay, first, we are not dating, second, its not true. Third, who started this?" Kyo answer them.

"Oh ya, one of the newspaper club member started it. I guess her name is Takahara Shirayuki." One of the boy answer him.

"Now, guys. We are just friends. That's all. Nothing more." Kyo try to straighten things out again. Suddenly, a lavender hair girl burst open the door.

"Izumi Kyo! You are the one that spread the rumor, aren't you?"

"Wait, Kagami. I'm not the one that spread it. is Takahara Shirayuki that spread it."

"Who is that Takahara Shirayuki?" ask Kagami, angrily. Suddenly, a blonde hair girl appear in front of her.

"I'm Takahara Shirayuki. How can I help you?" the blonde hair girl ask politely.

"Hey, what with this rumor? And what with this?" Kagami show the blonde hair girl the school newspaper with the title, '_Hiiragi Kagami not loyal to Izumi Konata and having a relationship with Izumi Kyo after Izumi Konata pass away for a week.'_

"What the? Hey, Takahara, this is way over." Kyo speak up.

"Hoho, boyfriend is helping girlfriend." Shirayuki speak up, Kagami lower her head, trembling very hard. Kyo look at Kagami.

"This picture , I'm the one that took it last Saturday. It's true that you two going out together, on a date." Shirayuki still not giving up.

"Shut up! Everyone, shut up! Just stop this!" Kagami look at the crowd with tears flowing down and her body trembling. Everyone, including Kyo is shocked. Kagami throw away the newspaper and run out from the class, away from the crowd. Kyo's hand turn into a fist. He push Shirayuki to the wall.

"Let me tell you one thing, there's nothing going to happen between us. You better stop all this nonsense. I warn you, don't try to make her cry again. I will never ever forgive the one that make Kagami cry. Remember that." Kyo say in a low and serious tone, with those flame shooting out from his eyes. He stand up and run out from the class too, trying to find Kagami, left the awkward atmosphere in the class. The school reporter is trembling hard, she never see he so mad before. Miyuki try to ensure Tsukasa that Kyo is going to find Kagami. Unfortunately, Kyo cant find her anywhere. He run to her class, but her classmate say that she took her bag and went out. He run to rooftop, but there's still no sign of her.

"Where are you, Kagami?"Kyo is really worried. He try to call Kagami a few times before but she off her phone.

"Damn! Where the heck are you, Kagami?" Kyo shout as loud as he can when he is at the rooftop. He slump down and begin to blame himself.

"I'm so useless. I cant even protect her from this rumor. I'm useless even when I am a boy." Kyo mumble.

"Kagami, I'm sorry." Kyo sit down and stare at the sky. It turn out that Kyo skip class and Kagami skip school. Miyuki and Tsukasa try to convince Kyo to go back to class, but Kyo just ignore them. Even Kuroi-sensei also had no idea , and left him be.

When the bell that indicate school end ring, Kyo walk to his class,takes his bag.

"Tsukasa, if Kagami is at home, send a mail to inform me." Say Kyo and walk out, in a out of energy form with a depressed and frustrated aura all over him. Kyo walk home and to his room without even know how he can make it. He took his bath and tell his dad and Yutaka that he has no appetite , so they no need to call him for lunch and dinner. Yutaka and his father just nod since Yutaka already heard the rumor and told his father. He lay down on his bed, don't even have the urge to play games for the first time in his/her life.

"Hey, you got a message. Faster pick up. If late, you will get a penalty, a penalty, you know!" Haruhi voice can be heard as his phone ringtone. He quickly sit up and open his phone.

_From:Tsukasa_

_Subject: She is home_

_Kyo-chan, onee-chan is home. But she is not feeling well and she doesn't want you to contact with her. She say she need to be alone. So, see you tomorrow._

Kyo type to Tsukasa and inform her that he wont bother Kagami anymore. He lay down and blaming himself. Slowly, he fall to sleep, a very long sleep.

After that incident, the rumor disappear, and Kyo is going to school like usual. Except for Kagami, Kagami haven't been going to school for 3 days. Kyo begin to worry about Kagami but he remember that he promised he wont bothering her anymore. He bid farewell with Tsukasa and Miyuki, telling them he need to be alone so he cant walk home together with them.

"Should I go? But I promise her I wont go bother her. But I'm worry about her." Thought Kyo.

"Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun."

"Should I go? I really want to go, but I scare she will shut me out." Kyo continue to be in deep thought.

"Kyo, Kyo…"

"What? You are annoying!" Kyo shout and he realize everyone is looking at him. He apologize and quickly went into a dark alley. He look at his pocket and found out the angel is there.

"Why are you here?" Kyo ask.

"I come to tell you a bad news." The angel say.

"What could be worst than this?" Kyo mumble.

"You still remember that last time I told you that you have two weeks more, right?" Kyo nodded. And the angel continue.

"Actually, you only have two weeks. I mistaken again."

"What? If like this, I will just have 3 more days?" ask Kyo.

"Ya, it suppose to be like this."

"You useless,dumb,stupid angel!"

"Wait, but I beg the head of the angel to give you more time cause I told you that you got three weeks. And they approved."

"Oh I see. Don't let me worry all of a sudden, you useless angel. You are even useless than the angel in that anime. You can refer to the angel in the A*gel B*a*s! ,she is a great angel." Say Kyo.

"so now you have five days more. They approved you to have more days, but maximum is five days." The angel explained. Kyo sigh and nodded.

"I know what to do."

"I'm glad you know. Au revoir." The angel say bye in French and he poof off.

" I wonder how many language does that angel know. Okay, now. I make my decision, tomorrow I going to bother her no matter what."Kyo thought and he quickly walk home. He reach home and begin to take his bath. When he taking his bath, he found out his hand suddenly turn transparent, and then visible again. He sigh. He remembers if he doesn't find a lover, he is going to be disappeared in this world.

He comes out from the bathroom and laying on his bed.

"Okay, I better sleep so that I can sneaks into her house tomorrow. But before that, I better play some games."

A/N: Here's the fourth chapter, and I getting more reviews. So I want to say thanks a lot!. Here's the reply for the review. **Konata-Fan, **thanks for review again. **FallenSeraphXeno,** thanks, I will continue this story. Lastly, **Bara-no-Shikyo,** I'm happy that you know this is from one of the fan fic in k-on, and the name of the fic is,'Whatever it may be', and you are right. My first language is Chinese,so my English has many grammar mistake and all those tense. It's very confusing sometime. And I would be happy if you help me fix my grammar mistake, I will be very grateful. And you are right, I also realize, I lack of details and I try to improve in this chapter and I found out I didn't add any details, it's kind of hard, but I will try my best in another chapter. You didn't discourage me, I'm really happy that you can point out what I'm lacking. Thanks! * bow 90 degrees*


	5. The accident lead her to the truth

The alarm clock beside Kyo keep ringing, it is ordering Kyo to wake up.

"Urgh! Shut up!" Kyo shouts but the clock ignores him and continue to ring.

"I say shut up!" Kyo grabs the alarm clock and throws it to the wall. Kyo sits up and rubbing his eyes. He takes his phone and opens it.

"Oh, someone send me a mail." He mumbles and open the mail.

_From:Tsukasa_

_Subject:Are you alright?_

_Kyo-chan, are you alright? Why didn't you come to school?_

"Oh ya, I better give her a reply." Thought Kyo. After he replies Tsukasa mail, he walks down to the living room.

"Good morning, son." His father is reading a newspaper.

"Good morning, dad."

"I already prepare your breakfast, and now is 10 in the morning."

"Oh, Thanks dad." Kyo walks to the kitchen and finds out that, there's a slice of toast and a glass of milk.

"Ittadakimasu." Kyo begin to eat his breakfast. After finishing his breakfast, he walks back to his room and get ready for his plan. He washes and dress himself up but he does remember not to be too suspicious like his dad when his dad was suffering from Pollinosis. He wears a white shirt with a black hoodie , also a dark brown knee length cargo pants, with a black cap and a dark blue spectacles.

"Dad, I'm going out."

"Okay, itterashai." Kyo walks on the street slowly and enjoy the view. Kyo gets on the train and on his way to Kagami's house. On his way to Kagami's house, his mind is busy thinking about what should he say when he meet Kagami? Or what should he tell Kagami's mother about his arrival?

"Oh, I already reach her house." Kyo looks at the name plate and finds out he is now standing in front of the Hiiragi residence.

"Okay, let me see." Kyo begin to walk around of Kagami's house, finding a way to sneak into her room.

"Ah, I found it. I hope I know how to climb that tree." Thought Kyo and he begin to climb into Kagami's neighbor house and climbs that tree. He climbs it successfully until he reaches the branch that is nearest to Kagami's room.

"Phew, so being a guy mean you are kind of capable in climbing trees." Thought Kyo. He hides himself among the leaves and begin to observe Kagami. He can see Kagami stretches her body and open her window. Kyo quickly hides himself when Kagami open her window. He still continue to observe Kagami and finds out that Kagami had been crying since her eyes is all red and swollen. Kagami looks her surrounding and takes a deep breath. After that, she goes to her bathroom to clean herself up.

"Yes, now's my chance." Kyo begin to crawl nearer to Kagami's room. He crawl slowly and when he thinks he be able to jump from that point, he jumps as far as he can. Fortunately, he reaches Kagami's room by landing on her bed.

'Ah, Kagami's scent, so nice, even though it has some smell of drool on it." thought Kyo. When he is still in his Lala-land about Kagami's nice scent, Kagami already finishes wash herself and walks into her room.

"Who are…" Before Kagami can finishes her question, Kyo suddenly jumps up from her bed and covers her mouth.

"Shh, don't say a word." Kyo whispers, but Kagami ignores him and pinches his hand. Kyo quickly lets go of her and covers his mouth, to prevent him from shouting.

"Calm down, I'm alone in my house. The others are all busy." Kagami stands up and walks to her bed.

"Oh I see." Kyo's eyes follow Kagami when she is walking to her bed.

"So, why are you here?" ask Kagami.

"Paying you a visit." Kyo say while he is taking off his cap and his spectacles.

"W-wait, Kyo?" Kagami is shocks that she doesn't recognizes Kyo just now.

"Yup, wait, you didn't recognize me just now, do you?" ask Kyo with his cat-like grin. Kagami looks away.

"You are skipping school to visit me?"

"Yup, any problem with it?" Kyo asks and looks around the room. He realizes that there's a weighing machine in Kagami's bedroom and he begin to grin evilly again.

"N-nothing at all. I thought I tell you don't come find me." Say Kagami.

"I know. But everyone is worry about you, especially me." Kyo turns around and looks at Kagami, directly into her eyes. Kagami turns her head away to avoid eyes contact with him.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Kyo asks and tries to make an eyes contact with Kagami but Kagami keeps avoiding him.

"Stop it!" Kyo grabs Kagami's shoulder and pushes her to the wall. He is staring at Kagami's eyes but Kagami shuts her eyes up.

"Okay, I understand. So, if you think I'm annoying, too troublesome, you should just tell me. I promise I wont bother you anymore. But, please, come out on a date with me. Just this one last time. After this, I wont be bothering or act all friendly to you anymore." Kyo sighs and looks at Kagami.

"Okay, I will go out with you. But I don't think you are annoying or anything. I just want to be alone for awhile." Kagami sighs mentally. She stands up, ask Kyo to wait for her to get ready. Kyo just nods his head and walks down to the living room.

"I need to confess to her today. If she rejects me, I guess that's it." Kyo mumbles.

"What's it?" Kyo turns around and see Kagami standing behind him.

"Nothing at all. Let's go." Kyo walks out from the house. Kagami follows him.

"So, where should we go?" Kagami tries to open a topic to talk since Kyo just remains silent.

"How about the amusement park that we went last time?" Kagami nods her head and both of them go to the amusement park. On their way there, none of them speaks.

"We are here. Let's play with all our might." Say Kyo and grabs Kagami's hand, run towards the entrance. They start to play and ride all those facilities, even the one that they didn't ride last time.

"So, if according to our schedule last time, we should be going to the haunted house." Kagami looks at Kyo. Kyo gently shook his head.

"You are wrong. We should be playing that shooting game to earn you some prize." Say Kyo and begin to walk to the stand but before that, Kagami pulls his shirt.

"No, I don't want anything now. let's go to the haunted house." Kyo looks at Kagami when she speaks and gently nod his head.

"As you wish, my princess." Kyo holds Kagami's hand and run to the haunted house. Kagami face blushes but she still following him to the haunted house. They walk until the point where Kyo scared Kagami last time, and Kyo stops.

"Don't try to scare me again. I wont fall to that." Say Kagami, turns back to look at Kyo who is standing behind her. Suddenly, Kyo hugs her tightly.

"K-kyo?" Kagami begin to feel happy, warm, but confuses and scares at the same time. She confuses about her feelings towards Kyo, she scares that she will ruin the friendship between them and she also scares that Konata will never forgive her for betraying her.

"Kagami, I think deeply for the whole time and I realize that I have to tell you now."

"Tell me what?"

"Hiiragi Kagami, I love you." Kyo finally says it out.

"I finally say it. I finally confess to Kagami." Kyo thought when Kagami pushes him away. Kyo looks at Kagami, she is lowering her head, body trembling.

"Oh my god! Don't cry, please. I don't want that incident happen again." Thought Kyo. Kagami suddenly turns away and run.

'Kagami!" Kyo shouts as loud as he can and start to chase after her. He runs as fast as he could but when he reaches the exit, he cant find Kagami anywhere.

"Damn it!" he shouts and begin to call Kagami. He calls several times but there's still no one accepts his call.

"It's late now and I must find her fast." Kyo looks at his watch and realize it is 6 pm now, and don't know why, the sky is dark. Kyo begins to run with all his might to search for Kagami in the amusement park.

"Damn! Where could she be? I hope she is home now. This place is dangerous for a lonely girl like her." And Kyo is right, the place that amusement park build is full of gangster and robbers, also some guys that like to hook up with the lonely girls . Kyo is getting more and more worry about Kagami and he keeps calling Kagami's cellphone.

"Kagami! Kagami!" Kyo keep shouting out Kagami's name. He runs and shouts and calls, he keep repeats and repeats all those thing but he still couldn't find Kagami. He sits on the bench and buries his face in his hands. He is desperately want to see Kagami now .Suddenly, he can hear someone is calling his name.

"Kagami? Kagami!" Kyo shouts when running towards the source of the sound

On the other hand, Kagami runs out from the haunted house and exit the amusement park. She runs until she is tired, she leans against a wall in a dark alley.

"Why must this happen to me?" Kagami's buries her face in her hands, and tears begin to overflow.

"Kyo, why you have to confess to me now? Why you have to make me confused?" Kagami mumbles and continue to cry. She slumps down on the ground and continue sobbing. She ignores all Kyo phone calls and curls up into a ball.

"Kyo, please don't call anymore. I want to be alone, please." Kagami watches her phone keep ringing and ringing, at the end, she turns off her phone.

"Sorry, but I just want to be alone." Kagami stares the sky, apologizing over and over agai, hope to reduce the guiltiness she felt in her heart.

"Hey, guys. There's a girl here, and she pretty cute." Kagami looks up and fins the source of the voice. There's two guys, one blonde hair with a sky blue eyes, and another one is hazelnut brown hair with the hazelnut brown eyes.

"W-what do you want from me?" Kagami stands up and faces those two strangers.

"Relax, we just want to have fun with you." The blonde hair guy speaks up.

"Ya, we just need some entertainment now." the hazelnut brown hair guy say when touching Kagami's face.

"Leave me alone!" Kagami turns her head away and refuses to look at the hazelnut brown hair guy. The hazelnut brown hair guy seems mad about Kagami reaction. He pushes Kagami to the wall, and his face is just a few centimeter away from Kagami's face, he grabs Kagami's hand and locks it on the wall.

"Listen, no one dare to reject my offer. You better be a good girl if you don't want anything bad happen to you." The hazelnut brown hair guy hissed the words out under his breath. Kagami nods her head and the guy lets go of her. Kagami quickly runs when the guy lets go of her but the guys are way more faster than her. They manage to catch Kagami before she able to escape.

"Seems like this little girl doesn't understand what we mean." The hazelnut brown hair guy say.

"So, let's teach her a lesson." The blonde hair guy begins to slap Kagami.

"Please stop." Kagami begs for them to stop but they ignore it and continue to slap and hit Kagami. Kagami cant stand it anymore, she grabs one of the guy's hand and bites it. The guy stop slapping her and shout as loud as he can. At this thime, Kagami knows she has to call for help, but who? And will anyone come rescue her if they heard her? And will they be able to find her when now it is so late? But Kagami still shouts for help.

"Kyo! Kyo! Help me! Kyo!" Kagami shouts as loud as she can. She is relieves and hope that someone will heard her and come, but at the same time, she is shocks about what she shouts just now. Before she able to think, she feels another pain from her cheek.

"Damn it! you are so dead now!" The blonde hair guy takes out a pocket knife, and stabs Kagami's stomach. Kagami begin to feel the pain and those squishy and moist blood on her stomach. She quickly held her stomach and curls up into a ball.

"Kyo, sorry that u couldn't give you an answer. Sorry." Kagami begin to feels sleepy.

"Kagami! Kagami! Hey, what are you two doing to her?" Kagami heard Kyo's voice. She feels someone helps her get up.

"Kagami! get back to me! Don't leave me! You cant leave me!" Kyo shouts and tears begin to flow down.

" K-kyo, I'm s-sorry. I t-think i-it's t-time f-for m-me." Before Kagami able to finish her sentences, Kyo kiss her , stopping her to continue.

"No, you wont." Kyo puts down Kagami, stand up and walks towards the guys.

"You know what, the type of people that I hate the most, is the guys that hurt girls, and you two happen to be one of them. Most of all, you all hurt Kagami. I wont let you two get away with this.' Kyo's eyes beaming out fire, and charges towards those two guys.

"You think you can beat us. Come on!" the blonde hair guy shouts and charges towards Kyo as well. Both of them begin to rustle and hit each other. Kyo able to hit the blonde hair guy stomach and face. Whem he want to hit the blonde hair guy, suddenly, a person stops him from behind. He turns his head to look who is holding him, and is the hazelnut hair guy.

"Let go of me!" Kyo shouts and try to free himself from the hold.

"Hey, faster hit him. I cant stand anymore."

"Okay." The blonde hair guy quickly pick up a beer bottle and hit Kyo's head as hard as he can. Kyo's slump down to the floor and hold his head. The hazelnut hair guy kicks him. Suddenly, the blonde hair guys takes out a pistol out from nowhere and points to him. Kyo begins to stand up and charge to the blonde hair guy, attempt to grab the pistol from the blonde hair guy. Both of them wrestle again each other and try to point the guns towards each other .

"BANG!" suddenly a loud sound coming from between them. The blonde guy's face is as pale as ever. At the same time, the people from surrounding begin to notice this sound.

"Let's run!" The blonde hair guy throws away the gun and runs away with the hazelnut brown hair buy. Kyo touches his chest, and realizes that he is the one that been hit by the pistol.

"Damn! I cant even protect Kagami." Kyo mumbles and slumps down.

"Kagami, sorry." Kyo's begin to loss his consciousness as the crowd found them and begin to call the ambulance.

"Urgh, where am I ?" Kagami opens her eyes and realizes she is at a room, all white room, without furniture.

"Hi, Kagamin." Kagami looks up and seea certain blue hair girl with those familiar cat-like grin and also the mole under her left eye, is the girl that she miss so much, Konata, standing in front of her. Kagami hugs Konata as tight as she can.

"Konata, I miss you so much."

"Hoho, the tsundere Kagami remember me and being honest for the first time ever." Konata finishes her sentences with the hit from Kagami.

"Shut up. Why are you here? You are supposed to be…."

"Dead. I understand that. I think I should return your question to you. Kagami, why are you here?" Konata asks.

"Did you mean, I die?" Kagami asks.

"Maybe yes, maybe no." Konata earns another punch from Kagami again.

"Stop fooling around. Where am I ? why am I here? Why are you here? What are supposed to do here?"

"Hey, one question at a time. I cant handle this much at one time."

"Okay. Am I dead?" Kagami asks and Konata shooks her head.

"Where are we?"

"A place like the intersection of life and afterlife, I guess."

"What am I doing here?"

"How would I know? I also thinking the same thing." Konata says.

"Besides, I also don't know why am I doing here, and the second times too."

"Second times?"

"Erm, whoops, busted."

"Konata, what are you hiding from me? I want to know, now!"

"Hi, my pretty ladies." The angel interrupt Kagami questioning but after that Konata begin to beats him up, again.

"Mind do you tell me , why are we, or more like why is Kagami doing here?"

"S-stop, I-I c-cant explain i-if you k-keep hit me." The angel says and Konata lets go of him.

"Who are you?" Kagami asks.

"I am an amateur angel."

"Okay, stop this introduction. Why are we here? Are we really dead?" Konata asks.

"Nope, kind of like mostly dead. Both of you are now experiencing a near death situation. But you two wont die, so just relax."

"Just relax, you say. How do you think I can relax in this situation? Is already the second time, you stupid, useless angel!" Konata begins to hit the angel once again with all those special tactics she learns from game, and surprisingly, she still remember about it.

"Wait! " Konata and the angel is now looking at Kagami, who had been standing there since just now.

"What do you mean both of us are near death? Konata is already dead!"

"Oh ya, she is 'dead', but we make a deal since I make a tipsy tiny mistake about that."

"Stop it, don't say it anymore." Konata says, trying to stop the angel from continuing.

"Oh ya, I'm sorry, Kyo." The angel slap his own mouth when he realizes he just blurt something out.

"Damn! I begin to wonder, how can this type of person be an angel?" Konata wonders.

"W-wait, do you say Kyo just now?" Kagami begin to stares at Konata.

"Wait! Kagami ! I can explain. I really 'dead', but it's all because of the mistake that this angel make. So we have a deal and I can have a new life, where he can cover for his own mistake and I take it. then I be a guy! But the condition is, I cant tell everyone, I have to keep it as a secret!" Konata explain when Kagami just lowers her head and tears begin to overflow from their eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't mean to do this. I just, want to be back to your side. After hearing your confession that day. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me, Kagami." Konata let her tears drips to the pure white floor. Suddenly, Konata felt someone is hugging her. Those familiar fragrance, those warm hugs, Konata looks up.

"Baka! Baka Kyo! The one that I thought I fall for is actually you! Don't you know how guilty am I when I begin to realize I fall for the make version of you? "

"Kagami, I'm sorry."

"Baka Kyo! I miss you." Kagami hugs Konata/Kyo as hard as she can. Konata/Kyo hugs back too. Kagami begins to smile.

"I guess I will call you Kyo from now on."

"Ya, I guess we have to go with that. Oh ya, don't tell anyone. That's forbidden." Konata/Kyo says and they continue to hug each other.

The angel is smiling at those girls.

"Hey, I guess it's time for you two back to your own body now. better say bye now, but you two going to see each other later." The angel say and begin to mumbles some magic word that no one knows. There;s a white light surrounding them.

"I guess I see you there, Kagamin."

"Ya, see you later, Kyo."

A/N: Finally finish 5th chapter , I'm sorry that this chapter might be kind of short so I will start to make next chapter longer and I starting school since yesterday, so I might wont update as frequently as now, need to study. So, I hope this chapter is entertaining and sad, I was trying to make it sad but somehow… So, I think next chapter might be the end. I had been thinking and I asking suggestion from my dearest readers, should I make an omake?

So now is the reply for the reviews. **Konata-Fan,** thanks for reviewing again. I'm really happy. **HolyRiot11,** I'm glad that my story able to entertain you. Lastly,**FallenSeraphXeno, **ya, I also agree to you. The more I write, the more I feel sorry for Konata and Kagami. and I am happy that you like it. Most of all, I appreciate all those reviews from all of you. That's all for now.


	6. The jealousy follows by the confession

"Nngh." Kagami opens her eyes and the first thing she sees the white ceiling.

"Ah, guys, she is awake." Kagami's father says and helps Kagami to sit up.

"Urgh. Father, where am I ?" Kagami asks while she sit up straight and of course she feels the pain in her chest.

"You are at the hospital. The police found you and a guy laying on the ground, unconsciously. So he calls for ambulance and so here you are. Oh, thanks god! We are so worry about you." Kagami's mother says while hugs Kagami.

"Sorry, father, mother and guys. W-wait! You mean there's one more guy."

"Onee-chan, that guy is Kyo-chan." Tsukasa tells Kagami. Kagami is shocks and she doesn't know what to say.

" Where is he?" Kagami asks.

"Hey, miss me?" Kagami looks beside her, Kyo is trying to get up with Yutaka's help.

"Who say I miss you?"

"Haha, acting all tsundere again. " Kyo laughs but suddenly stop due to the pain in his chest.

"Kyo-niichan, don't laugh so hard. You been hit by a bullet, remember?" Yutaka reminds him about the incident.

"Ya, ya, I remember."

"I guess we should go now. They need to rests and now they are okay." Kagami's father stands up and walks out the door.

"Ya, so we are going now. we will come back to visit you tomorrow. Bye, onee-chan." Tsukasa and the others walk out. Now, the room left with Kyo and Kagami.

"Hey, just now I had a dream, the dream is about I found out that you are Konata."

"It's not a dream. Just now, it is real."

"You are serious?"

"Of course I am." Kyo answers and suddenly someone barges into the room through the window.

"Who is this?" Kagami asks.

"Hi, guys. Kagami-chan, so fast forget the angel that send you back. How cruel of you." The angel says.

"W-wait, you are real?" Kagami asks.

"Yup, real. Not fake." The angel answers.

" So that was not a dream."

"Yup, that was not a dream. Kyo is Konata." The angel says again.

"I told you." Kyo answers.

"I'm so glad that isn't a dream." Kagami says and starts to cry.

"H-hey, why are you crying this time?" Kyo and the angel ask at the same time.

"I just glad, Konata is still here even though she is a guy now."

"I guess I will leave you two, enjoy yourself. Bye." The angel disappears again.

"Enjoy yourself, how do we enjoy when we are in this condition?" Kyo mumbles. He looks at Kagami and realizes Kagami is smiling at him.

"I'm glad you are back." She says.

"I'm glad you accept the truth." Kyo smiles at her too.

So they stay at hospital for two days. Even though Kyo been saying that he want to leave but the doctors and nurses try every possible ways to stop him. The day after they out from hospital, they go to school as usual.

"Hiiragi!" Misao hugs Kagami when Kagami reaches school.

"Misao. Too tight."

"Oh, sorry." Misao let go of Kagami.

"Hiiragi-san, glad to have you back."

"Thanks Ayano. I'm sorry to have you two worry for me." Kagami apologizes.

"Hey, Kagamin! Borrow me your mathematics text book. I forgot mine!" Kyo shouts from the door, which quickly gains the attention from the whole class. Kagami walks quickly and gives Kyo her mathematics text book.

"Please don't shout so loud. You are embarrassing me and next time, bring your own!"

"Oh, my tsundere Kagami, is this how you treat your life saver?"

"You didn't save my life."

"Haha, whatever. Thanks for the book." Kyo runs away but suddenly stop.

"Urgh, I forgot I'm still hurt." Kyo mumbles as he walks slowly to his classroom with his hands on his chest. Kagami looks at him with a worry look on her face.

"Hiiragi, are you two dating each other now?" Misao asks. Kagami begins to flusters and denies about it.

"We just friends. Don't you dare say anything!"

"B-but, everyone in the school thought that both of you are dating now." Misao explain.

"What! Who says that? That reporter again?"

"N-no, just the rumor still spreading throughout the school."

"W-we just f-friends. Nothing more."

"Are you sure?"

"Misao!"

"Ayano, Hiiragi is scary like a T-Rex now."

"What that supposed to mean?" Kagami tries to hit Misao but Misao keep hiding behind Ayano , Ayano is trying her bests to comfort both of them. They don't know that there's someone is eavesdropping their conversation.

"Damn Izumi Kyo, I wont let anyone has Hiiragi-san, except than me." The person left the class and walks away.

"Achoo!"

"Kyo-chan, are you alright?" Tsukasa asks. Kyo shrugs his shoulder.

"Ya, suddenly felt a chill. But I think it's okay." Kyo says.

"If you are sick, don't force yourself. I can help you inform the teacher."

"Thanks, Miyuki-san, but I'm as strong as an elephant." Kyo says and laughs with everyone. They start their lesson and Kuroi-sensei is glad to see Kyo coming to school, and also Sakuraba-sensei is glad to see Kagami in the class.

So, it's recess. Kagami walks to Kyo's class, as usual.

"Hey, I'm going to buy chocolate cornet." Kyo says and walks out.

"Kyo-kun."

"Is you again." Kyo looks at his pocket and see the angel in it.

"Yup, is me!"

"What do you want?"

"Oh ya, I come here to remind you. You have 2 days more, including today. You better hurry."

"Okay. I will. I just need to find a right time." Kyo says and buy his cornet and walks back to class. On the way back to his class, he feels someone is watching him, but when he turns around, he cant see anyone.

"Hey, I feel someone is watching me." Kyo eats his cornet when the other three is staring at him.

"W-what? I'm serious."

"Maybe because you are famous." Tsukasa says excitingly.

"Or maybe because there's some girls that like you, Kyo-san. They are waiting a chance to confess to you, so they follow you." Miyuki tries to explain in a logic way.

"Like me? Nah, it's impossible."

"No, it's possible. You are good looking, and tall, funny to be with and good at sports." Tsukasa counts all the good points about Kyo.

"I never got all this praise when I'm a girl. I love to be a guy!" thought Kyo. The smile from Kagami's face disappears when Tsukasa and Miyuki say Kyo is very popular among the girls. She kept quiet all the time.

"Why he doesn't know I'm jealous?" Kagami thought when she see Kyo is enjoying himself with Miyuki and Tsukasa, and also some other girls from his class or other class. The bell that indicate the recess time is over rings.

"Hey,Kagami. Later let's walk home together ." Kyo says when Kagami walks out from the class.

"Nah, I have something to do. You all go ahead." Kagami doesn't turns around when she answers Kyo.

"She is weird." Kyo mumbles and continue to study, although what he do is sleep in the class. So, Kyo walks home with Miyuki and Tsukasa. He walks home, after finish taking a bath, while waiting for his computer to on, he lays on the bed.

"I guess I just left tomorrow, the last day. I better make sure she can return my feeling. But for now, I want to enjoy my day!" Kyo continue to do his usual thing, watching anime, playing bishoujo games, reads manga, even though he ignores the old one that he didn't read at all. So, he finishes his day by playing midnight MMO game with Kuroi-sensei and sleep at 3 a.m.

The next day, Kyo walks to school and puts down his bag. He stills feel someone is watching at him. When he is on his way to his school, there's a potted plant fall straight down from the third floor, nearly hit him. But lucky him, the ants one the roadside save him from being hit. After that, a baseball bat is throw, aiming at him when he goes up the stairs, and he manages to dodge it. When he walks to his class, suddenly a bucket of water fell from nowhere and nearly splashes at him.

"Why is this happening to me?" Kyo sighs.

"What happen, Kyo-san."

"Miyuki-san, nothing at all. Maybe just bad luck." Kyo says and slumps down on the table. He stands up and walks to Kagami's class, but he has so sign of Kagami.

"Minegishi-san, do you know where is Kagami?" Kyo asks Ayano who is apparently in the class.

"She just now say that she is going behind the school block at the east of the school compound."

"Thanks a lot." Kyo says and walks to the school block that Ayano stated just now.

"Kagami, I find you everywhere."

"Kyo, why are you here? I need to go now."

"W-wait." Kyo grabs Kagami hands.

"Are you hiding from me?"

"N-no, why did you say so?" Kagami denies Kyo question.

"O-okay. Today, after school, come meet me at the rooftop, I have something to tell you." Kyo quickly lets go of Kagami's hand and hide both of his hands behind his back when he saw his hands being translucent.

"Okay, I going back to class now." Kagami says so but she blames Kyo doesn't hug her to stop her. Kyo sighs and when he lost sight of Kagami, he look at his hands and it is solid again.

"I really, don't have much time." Kyo mumbles and walks back to class. There's someone watching him and smile evilly.

"Izumi Kyo, I finally got you now." the person laugh evilly and walks away. Kyo and Kagami is studying at their respective class, where Kagami is serious as always and Kyo is slacking as always. As usual, Kagami having her bento with Kyo and the rests. Although Kagami is avoiding Kyo all the time.

"Kagami-sama, don't forget." Kyo whispers into Kagami's ear before he goes to the toilet. Kagami's face become red.

"Onee-chan, are you hot?"

"M-maybe." Kagami says and cant stop thinking about Kyo. Kyo walks to the toilet. When he finishes his business, he realizes that his door is lock from outside.

"Hey! Anyone there?" Kyo shouts. There's someone standing outside of the toilet cubicle, but he doesn't help him. He walks away with an evil smile on his face.

"Damn! Guess I have to climb now." Kyo tries several way to climb out from the toilet but he fails. When he is out of ideas, he hears someone talking.

"Hey, someone out there, can you help me open the door?" Kyo shouts again.

"Huh? Okay." So, the door been open, and Kyo able to walks out.

"Izumi-san?" Kyo looks at the guy, is 'Sebastian' .

"Thanks,I been locked inside since twenty minutes ago."

"Don't mention it." Kyo thanks 'Sebastian' again and walks back to his class.

"There's a lot of strange things happen today. Argh! Don't think so much. I need to confess to Kagami again." Thought Kyo and he walks back to class. He sits at his seat the whole time and surprisingly, he doesn't sleep. But somehow, his mind is somewhere else. He keeps staring at the clock, as if the time will moves faster if he keep staring at it.

"Why the times have to be slow?" thought Kyo and he begin to grow impatient.

"Izumi, please answer this question." The maths teacher call out his name.

"Huh?" Kyo stares at the teacher, as if the teacher is talking the language of the Marsian.

" It seems like you are spacing out. I hope you like to see the view of our school. Please stand outside."

"Okay." Kyo stands up and walks outside of the class. He leans against the wall and looks outside, at the view of the school. He tries to use his hand to cover the bright sun, but when he do so, he see his hand become translucent again, and become solid.

"I really have no time."

"Ya, you just left with 3 more hours. If you still didn't find a lover that share your life, you will disappear and never come back." The angel sits on his shoulder.

"Woah! When did you get here?"

"Just now. remember that you don't have much time."

"Ya, school will be over in 2 more hours. I will confess to her again later."

"Wish you good luck."

"Wait a minute, you are an angel. Cant you make sure Kagami accept me?"

"Nope, that's for experienced angel. I'm just an amateur. I only can do something easy."

"You are really useless."

"Whatever."

"How about my mom? Is she an experienced angel?"

"Nope, she just a residence in the heaven. Actually heaven kind of like a city, it has government, company and arcade center. Actually it is a city."

"Wow, that's sounds nice."

"Yeah, but we need to work to earn money to spend in heaven."

"So what do my mom work?"

"She work as a tour guide."

"Oh I see." So both of them talk with each other, but they will stop if people pass by. Time flies fast when you are enjoying your time. Not long for Kyo to wait, the school bells that tell the student it's time to go back rings.

"Finally!" Kyo quickly walks into the classroom and takes his bag.

"Miyuki,Tsukasa, I going first. No need to wait for me. Bye!" Kyo rushes out after bidding farewell with his classmates. Although he feels the pain coming from his chest, but the exciting feeling in his heart made him bear with the pain.

"I wonder is Kagami there?" Thought Kyo and he walks up the stair.

"Why the stairs have to be so long when you are going to meet someone special?" Kyo mumbles.

"Izumi Kyo." Kyo looks at the source of the voice, is a black hair guy, the school smartest guy, Takanara Kouta.

"Takanara, what do you want?"

"I heard that you are meeting with Hiiragi , so that's true."

"Things between me and Kagami has nothing to do with you." Kyo starts to say in a low, angry tone.

" Of course it has something to do with me!" Kouta suddenly shout. Kyo is shocks and stand there.

"What does it has to do with you?"

" There's no one can be together with Hiiragi, except me! You think you can just go to her and hook up on her just like that!" Kouta shouts.

"Don't be too full of youself. Kagami can picks anyone she wants, it's not you are the one that decide." Kyo says in a angry tone and charge towards Kouta. he grabs Kouta collar and punches Kouta's stomach. During the whole process, his chest felt hurt again, but he ignores it.

"Damn you!" Kouta hit Kyo back. Kyo stand back due to the impact. He touches his face where Kouta's hit.

"No one can have Hiiragi, except me! I will be the one that take her virginity. I will be respect by the others guy if I do so!" Kouta says.

"Damn! I wont let you lay your hands on Kagami! You idiot!" Kyo punches Kouta again but this time is way more harder.

"Hng! Don't think you can order me! I'm the smartest guy in this school and I'm also the school eidtor's son! No one can order me around, not even my dad!" Kouta punches straightforward but Kyo manages to dodge it.

"Just let me go! I don't have much time left!" Kyo looks at his watch, he just has 10 minutes left.

"Over my dead body!" Kouta punches Kyo with full force again, but this time he aims at Kyo's chest, and unfortunately for Kyo, Kouta manages to punch his chest and the wound at Kyo's chest reopen again. Kyo stumbles back.

"Damn you!" Kyo stumbles a few steps more and suddenly, he saw Kagami standing on the stairs just above him. When he stares at Kagami, he didn't realize that he is tottering at the foot of the staircase, he lost his balance when he stumbles back more, and he fells.

"Kyo!" Kagami shouts.

"Oh damn!." Kouta runs away from the place. Kyo rolls down the staircase and ends up hitting his head for several times, when he lands on the floor, the pain from his head and chest are unbearable. Kagami runs down to Kyo after Kouta runs away. Kyo manages to sit up but he hold his head with one hand and his chest with another one.

"Kyo, are you okay?" Kagami asks in a worry tone. Kyo looks at his hands and finds blood on it.

"Oh, I think I hurt myself. But seriously, you a-are asking a l-lame q-question." Kyo manages to smile but the smile doesn't last long.

"I going to get help!" Kagami is going to stands up but being stop by Kyo.

"D-don't g-go. S-stay w-with m-me. I-I d-don't have m-much time." Kyo says and leans against the wall because he is tired.

"No, it cant be. You just came back, what do you mean?"

"Kagami, listen carefully."

"Okay, I'm listening. But please don't left me, not again. Please." Tears begin to overflow and Kagami is holding to Kyo's shirt tightly. Blood can be seen on his shirt, and also at his forehead.

"Kagami, I l-love y-ou." Kyo closes his eyes when he finishes confessing.

"Kyo! Wake up!" Kagami shook Kyo violently.

"W-wait, c-cant a person r-rest h-his eyes?"

"Don't scare me. Why are your hands becoming translucent and solid again?" Kagami soon notices Kyo's hand is strange.

"Oh y-ya. I l-love y-you, and I'm s-serious." Kagami's heart beat as fast as it ever could. Kagami is shocks and doesn't know how to react to it.

"K-kagamin, e-earth to Kagamin!" Kyo shouts out.

"Kyo, your hands is disappearing."

"I guess I have to go now since I don't have much time." Kyo smile bitterly as his legs also fading away.

"Why is this happening to you?" Kagami asks when she buries her face into Kyo's chest. Kyo patted her head gently with all those energy that he left.

"Kagami."

"No! you cant leave me. I order you to do so! Stay with me! I don't want to lose you again!" Kagami shouts out. Lucky them, there's no one near them at that time.

"Kagami." Kyo speaks out with those sick tone and his figure is fading even more.

"No! Kyo!" Kagami try to hug Kyo but she is unable to do it.

"Kagami, I'm sorry that I have to left you. B-but p-please r-remember, I al-ways l-love y-you. If I c-can choose, I w-will n-never w-want to leave you." Kyo whispers and patted Kagami's head again.

"I love you too." Kagami whispers.

"W-what?" Before Kyo can say anything, Kagami kisses Kyo. Suddenly, an electric shock run through Kyo's body. Kyo kisses Kagami back and more aggressively. They pull themselves apart, look at each other and smile.

"W-wait, you are not fading now."

"Ya, I guess I'm not."

"Are you playing with me?"

"What make you think so? I just fading away just now, and you see it with your own eyes."

"Okay, sorry for misunderstood you."

"I glad that you two get together. Kyo, you can stay alive now." the angel appears from nowhere.

"Woah! When did you get here?" Kyo asks the angel.

"From the kissing part, I guess."

"You were looking at us kissing?" Kyo asks and Kagami's face become red again.

"Yup!"

"I got a question. Why just now he is fading, but now he is all alright?"

"Oh, good question, Hiiragi-san. Do you still remember the deal that I made with him?" Kagami nods her head.

"Then, do you remember I said that, for Kyo to stay alive and not disappearing, he need to find someone that shares his life?" Kagami nods her head again.

"So now he found the one that share his life with him." The angel says with a smile on his face.

"Which is you." Kyo says with a smile on his face. Kagami blushes when she heard about it.

"I guess my work here is done. I got to go now. Bye!" the angel disappears. Kyo looks at Kagami and smiles again. Kagami looks down at Kyo and finds that Kyo's still has blood on his shirt and also his hand.

"I need to call for help!"

"For what?" Kyo asks.

"You are bleeding, idiot!"

"No, I'm not." Kyo grabs Kagami's hands and touches his head. Kagami takes back her hand and look at it, no blood at all. Kyo opens his shirt for Kagami to looks at, the wound are close again.

"This is weird." Kagami says after inspecting all the wounds.

"Well, this is miracle."

"Ya, I agree." Kagami says and leaning close to Kyo.

"It is also a miracle for me to meet you, and fall for you." Kyo hugs Kagami tightly.

"Your mouth become more sweet after you be a guy." Kagami enjoys Kyo's embrace. They looks at each other and kisses again.

"I'm happy to hear that." Kyo smiles again.

**A/N:** So this is the last chapter, I think. I'm been thinking to make 2-4 more chapters about their life after high school, and their marriage and how they expand their family. Should I make that? I want some advice. So, reply for my reviewer ,** Bara-no-Shikyo,** it's alright. I already appreciate your help because you are the first person that offer help and I'm really happy about it. there's no need to rush cause I might add a few chapter, because I want to write about their future and how their family look like because there's very less fan fic about KagamixKonata future. So I been thinking to add some of it.

So, I able to have some free time to upload a new chapter in two days. But after this, I might be very less update due to study, (I sometime really hate studying). That's all. Please R&R, I appreciate very much.


	7. Omake: Cultural festival and new rival!

"Hey,guys!" Kyo shouts when he walks into his class.

"Hi,Kyo-san/Kyo-chan."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Kyo puts his bag down and walks over to Tsukasa's place.

"Oh, we are talking about the cultural festival. It's going to held soon." Tsukasa explains.

"Oh I see. What are we going to do anyway?"

"We haven't decide on that yet but we are going to discuss it later in homeroom. Kyo-san, will you help me with it?" Miyuki asks with her adorable eyes, hiding behind her glasses, looking at Kyo.

"Sure, I will help you with it. So, that's what Yuu-chan asks me to help this morning."

"What about it?" Tsukasa asks with excitement beaming out from her eyes.

"This morning when Yuu-chan and I were having breakfast, Yuu-chan told me that Patricia-chan going to form a cheerleader team to perform during the opening of the cultural festival. she is going to take part in it, so she asked some help from me to convince you all to join the team."

"How cute and thoughtful is Yutaka-san."

"But will she be okay?"

"Ya, I also worried about this at first. But she insisted she want to join and she said that she wanted to create some nice memory with all of us, so I decided to help her. So, what do you two think?"

"I think Yutaka-chan is very impressive. I'm going to join and try my best too!" Tsukasa is all pumps up and full with energy.

" Even Yutaka-san going to join even though her health is not so good, I think I have to join too. I also want to make a nice memory with all of you." Miyuki smiles gently.

"Good! I will tell Yuu-chan now about this good news." Kyo flips out his phone and begins to type a mail and sends it to Yutaka.

"Now, we just need to convince Kagamin joins too."

"What about you, Kyo-chan?"

"Nah, I don't want be the only guy in the team and besides, I can help Miyuki to prepare the culture festival while she is busying practicing the cheerleading with you all."

"Ring~~!" The school bell rings and everyone goes back to their own seats. Kuroi sensei walks in the class and takes the attendance of the students.

"Okay, so you all know that cultural festival is coming soon and we need to decide what our class going to do this year. So, Takara-san, please step ahead and held the discussion with your friends." Kuroi sensei walks to the side and sits down at the chair and starts yawning. Miyuki stands up and gives some sign to Kyo. Kyo stands up also and follows Miyuki to the front.

"Okay, now we have to decide on what we want to do during cultural festival. So, any suggestion?" Miyuki asks politely.

"I know! How about we make a butler and maid café. It will be a great hit!" One of the guy raises his hands and suggests.

"But I prefer us make a play, like a romance play." A girl begins to dreams about all those fantasy of a play.

"Takara-san, cant we do both? Both ideas are quite nice." The school reporter asks.

"Sorry, but I'm think it's impossible because preparing both of the activities take a lot of time. I think we will decide by voting. I'm really sorry although I really want to do both also but due to the time limit, we need to choose one." Miyuki explains with an apologetic face.

"Okay, Let's vote." Kyo says and writes on the blackboard. After a round of voting , the class decides that they are going to do a café.

"So, it's decided that we are going to do a café. So now it's time to distribute the work." Miyuki announces and distributes the work among the classmates. Everyone nod their head and get ready by discussing among each other during homeroom and world history class due to the laziness of Kuroi sensei. After busy preparing for the cultural festival and learning a few lesson, it's finally recess time.

"Hi guys, what are you all going to do during cultural festival?" Kagami asks when walking into the class.

"We are doing a café." Kyo answers and concentrates on his chocolate cornet.

"Onee-chan, do you want to join the cheerleading team that Patricia-chan form? Me and Yuki-chan are joining." Tsukasa asks.

"Well, I need sometime to think."

"Kagamin, just join. I want to see you in a cheerleading uniform." Kyo gives his cat-like grin to Kagami.

"W-well, if Tsukasa joins, then I will join too."

"Yeah! Then we all can make nice memory with each other." Tsukasa says happily. Kagami blushes furiously when Kyo looks at her with a smiles on his face. Their friends already know the relationship between Kagami and Kyo, so Miyuki and Tsukasa know that Kagami join the cheerleading team for Kyo. When they are chit chatting about something random and Kyo continue to tease Kagami, suddenly one of their classmate walks towards them.

"Izumi-san, there's a group of girls want to meet you." Tanouchi Kazuki tells Kyo.

"Thanks a lot, Tanouchi-san. Can you help me asks them to come in?" Kyo asks politely. Tanouchi Kazuki nods his head and walks toward the door. Suddenly, a group of students, but mostly girls, barge into the classroom and surround Kyo.

"Izumi-san, we want to ask a favor from you." A slightly short girl, with brown hair and glasses standing in front of Kyo.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the president of the drama club, Ayasaki Tsuruko. I represent the drama club, to ask you a favor which is we want to invite you to be the main hero in our play."

"Oh, what kind of play is it?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Who is the main cast?"

"You as Romeo, and Ichimonji Yayoi as Juliet."

"Wait! You mean, Ichimonji Yayoi, the prettiest and hottest girl in Ryoo High School, and also the model of the front cover page of the **** Magazine and **** magazine?" Kyo stands up and holds Tsuruko's shoulder.

"Yes, is her. She promises us that she will take part in the play as the main heroine but with one condition, which is Izumi Kyo, which is you, need to be her Romeo."

"Oh I see. When does the play start?"

"The first day of the cultural festival."

"Oh I see. Okay, I agree to be the main hero of the play. When do we start practice?"

"Oh, here's the script. We going to practice the week before the cultural festival, which mean you got 2 more weeks to read the script. We will tell you when we want to practice but for the time being, you can concentrate on your class project. Good bye, and please have a good day." Tsuruko walks out from the class.

"Okay, actually I'm quite free since I'm in charge of being the butler and also helping out with the table and equipment." Kyo mumbles and opens the script. Suddenly, his eyes becomes wide and his mouth opens wide.

"W-what is t-this?" Kyo points to a scene to Miyuki and Tsukasa.

"Oh, this is a kissing scene." Tsukasa says.

"Ya, it's quite normal for this kind of play. This is the normal kiss and at the ending of the play there's a grand final kiss before Romeo and Juliet commit suicide." When Miyuki says out what she finds out from the script, Kagami's smile on her face disappears more and more while Kyo's mouth opens wider and wider.

"I will talk to them later. There's something terribly wrong about this script." Kyo says and laughs nervously while his eyes keep glancing at Kagami. Kagami just lowers her head and then lifts her head up again, having a smile on her face.

"Are you okay with this?" Kyo asks carefully and covers his head and face with his hands.

"Of course, it's just a play. Not a big deal at all." Kagami continues to smile but Kyo can senses something wrong with Kagami.

"Ring~~!" The school bell rings again. Kagami stands up and packs up her bento.

"I'm going back to class. See you all later."

"Kyo-san." Before Kagami walks to the door, a few girls appear in front of Kyo.

"Oh, what's up?" Kyo stands up so that he can walks Kagami to the door.

"Nothing much. Can you come to my house today?" A black hair girl asks.

"May I ask why?"

"You are in charge of becoming the butler and serve customer during the cultural festival. Us are in charge of the making of the costume, so we need your measurement. So, we need you and a few friends come to our house so that we can have the measurement."

"Okay, i will go back with you all today." Kyo says and realizes Kagami is not longer in the class.

"Where is Kagami?" Kyo asks Tsukasa.

"Onee-chan went back to her class just now." Tsukasa says before going back to her place.

"Oh I see. Help me tell her that I'm busy today." Kyo walks back to his seat. Meanwhile, Kagami stomps out from Kyo's classroom and walks back to her class angrily.

"What is he thinking? Accepting such shameful play and most of all, he is going to kiss another girl. I know this is just a play but it's ridiculous by kissing other girls than me." Kagami walks back to class and thinking deeply.

"I know I need to be more considerate, so that's why I didn't get angry at the first place. But now, there girls asking him to go to their house, to take the measurement of his body. What if, they do that thing?" Kagami begins to blush furiously when she imagines Kyo and other girl having some 'fun'.

"Hiiragi, earth to Hiiragi!" Kagami is surprises by Misao's voice and looks up to Misao. She realizes she is in her class now, sitting at her place. She doesn't even know how she gets back to her place when she is doing off by thinking of Kyo.

"What's wrong, Hiiragi-san?" Ayano asks with concern when she realizes that Kagami isn't herself after going to Kyo's class during recess.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm definitely fine." Kagami gives a smile forcefully.

"No, you are not. That Kyo is teasing you again, isn't him?" Misao asks Kagami angrily.

"Really nothing at all." Kagami quickly calms Misao down.

"Really?" Misao asks with a hint of suspicious in her eyes.

"Really!" Kagami says again, insisting she is alright. Misao shrugs her shoulder and walks away with Ayano.

"Why am I so frustrated?" Kagami buries her head between her arms and lays down on the table.

"Onee-chan!" Kagami looks up and finds out that Tsukasa and Kyo are standing at the door.

"Yoh, Kagamin!" Kyo walks into the class with Tsukasa follows behind.

"What's wrong now?" Kagami asks.

"Nothing much. I want to borrow onee-chan's Japan History textbook." Tsukasa laughs nervously, scaring she will receives a nagging section from Kagami.

"Oh, and why is he here?" Kagami looks at Kyo, who is currently talking to several girls in her class.

"I don't know. Kyo-chan just tells me that he is coming with me. Kyo-chan!" Tsukasa shouts out to Kyo. Kyo stops for awhile and looks up to Tsukasa. He says something to the girls and gives the girls the best smile that he could ever gives.

"What's up?" Kyo walks towards the twin with some interruption from Kagami's classmates, mostly girls on his way.

"Even though you were just a few feet away, but it feels like you took a whole day to walk here." Kagami glares at Kyo.

"What did I do now?" Kyo looks at Kagami and Tsukasa with a confused look.

"Nothing at all. Just ignore me." Kagami continue to act angrily towards Kyo.

"Okay, whatever you say." Kyo shrugs his shoulder.

"Kyo-kun, please tell us what activities will your class do during cultural festival?" the girls that talk with Kyo just now are now surrounding Kagami's place.

"Oh, I prefer to keep it as a secret. So, it will be a surprise. I will let you all guess until that day."Kyo winks at the girls which has successfully makes the girls blush and Kagami angry at the same time.

"Damn! Thanks for all those game that I played for 13 years. It's all worth it." Kyo thoughts happily about how much that the dating Sims game that he played for so many years turn out to be such great help for him when dealing with those girls. He doesn't notice that Kagami is getting angrier and angrier due to her jealousy.

"How can he ignore my presence and flirting with other girls? Does he forget that I'm his girlfriend?" Kagami busy scribbles something on her notebook to divert her attention from Kyo and the girls.

"Kyo-chan, it's time for us to go. See you later, onee-chan. Oh ya, Kyo-chan won't be going home with us today since he has something to do." Tsukasa quickly walks out from the classroom.

"She is right. I got to go now. Nice talking with you all. Oh, before I forgot, how about we exchange email and phone number so that we can contact each other?" Kyo asks before he steps out from the class. The girls nod their head and they quickly exchange mail and phone number with each other.

"Damn! Kuroi sensei already went in the class. I need to go now. Bye!" Kyo runs back to his class.

"How can they exchange email just like that? How can they call him 'Kyo-kun' when they are not that close with each other? I have to admit that those girls are quite good looking and they have bigger breasts than mine." Kagami stops mumbling and looks down to her chest.

"Kyo isn't the type of people that like big breats, right?" Kagami thought and lays her head down on the table again.

"Hey, you prefer bigger breasts or smaller one?" one of the guy in her class says when sitting down beside her.

"Of course bigger breast." Another guy standing beside her. Although they try to speak in a softer voice but Kagami still able to hear it, nice and clearly.

"Ya, normal guy will prefer bigger breast. I got some collection about those. Do you want to come over to my house today?"

"Sure!" those two guys walk away. They don't know that Kagami heard their conversation, from the start until the end.

'Are they right? Do guy prefer bigger breast? Does Kyo is like that too? But he is a normal guy so I guess he is like them although he is Konata." Kagami begins to hold her head with her hands, trying not to think about it. She cant even concentrates for the whole lesson. Finally, the school end. Kagami opens the door and Kyo just runs in front of her.

"Hey, you three, wait up! Not fair for you three run first." Kyo shouts while he is running.

"You are the one told us that you will let us run for 10 minutes." The three girls stop for awhile and continue to run.

"You cant catch us!" a blonde girl among them says and runs as fast as she could.

"Oh ya? I will catch you three!." Kyo begin to speed up and runs even faster. He doesn't even notice that Kagami is standing there, watching the whole process, and also listening to the whole conversation.

"Onee-chan/Kagami-san." Miyuki and Tsukasa walk towards Kagami.

"Hi,guys." Kagami looks at them and three of them walk home.

"Hey, guys. Is Kyo really that popular?" Kagami asks, acting not really care at all.

"Ya. Kyo-chan is really popular. Not only among the girls, even among the boys. They even want him to be the student council president but he refuses. " Tsukasa says it with excitement and skips a few steps.

"He also helps me a lot when asking people to do work. Our classmates will do anything when Kyo-san asks them to." Miyuki smiles gently when talking about how much help that Kyo offers to her.

"Oh I see." Kagami responses and three of them continue to walk and get on to the train.

"Miyuki, do guys really like bigger breast?" Kagami finally asks Miyuki.

"So that's what make you thinking deeply just now. Mostly normal guys will prefer bigger breast, I think. Is this about Kyo-san?" Miyuki asks.

"Ya. I just get worried easily."

"Don't need to worry, onee-chan. Kyo-chan isn't this kind of person. I know that Kyo-chan will always stays at your side." Tsukasa tries to comfort Kagami.

"I hope so." Kagami mumbles. After the twin and Miyuki bid their farewell, the twin walks home and takes their bath. After finishing their dinner, Kagami walks back to her room, but not for studying like she usually does, but this time she is laying on bed.

"Why am I so worried? I know that he wont leave me just because my breast is small but somehow, I just worry about it." Kagami mumbles when rolling on her bed. Suddenly her phone ring. Kagami sits up suddenly and quickly get to her phone. She flips out and realizes Kyo is calling her.

"Hello." Kagami answers the call.

"Yoh, Kagamin."

"Why are you calling me?"

"Nothing much. Cant a boyfriend calls his girlfriend?"

"Of course you can. I just didn't expect you calling me this early."

"But I normally call you this time."

"I thought today you are going to busy with your friend."

"Oh, I already finish the measurement very quickly but the girls insist me to stay there for awhile. So I stay there and talk with them."

"…."

"Kagamin? Are you there?"

"…."

"I swear than there's nothing going on and besides, there are other guys. So please don't be angry at me."

"…."

"Kagamin?"

"Sorry, but I really not feeling very well. I think I will go to bed now. Good night and have a nice dream." Before Kyo able to say anything, Kagami hangs up. She crawls into a ball.

"Ring~~!" Her phone rings again.

"Kagamin! Are you really alright? You seems ill since this morning." Kyo's voice echoing in Kagami's ear before Kagami able to react.

"Wait! Why are you calling back? I thought I told you that I'm tired."

"I know but I just worry about you. If you really don't want me to bother you, then I wont."

"Wait, I want to ask you something."

"Huh?"

"Erm, nothing at all."

"Okay. Tomorrow I will wait for you in front of the train station."

"Okay."

"Kay, you better rest now. Good night, have a nice dream, but dream about me. Miss you and love you." Kyo laughs at the end of the phone and hangs up before Kagami can say anything else. Kagami finally smiles and lays down on her bed, closing her eyes, preparing to welcome the next day.

The next day, Kagami quickly finish her breakfast and walks to the door.

"Tsukasa, I'm going first since I have something to do. Be careful on your way to school. Bye!" Kagami rushes out from her house and walks towards to the train station as fast as she can.

"O-onee-chan?" Tsukasa just stands at the door, dumbfounded. Kagami walks happily towards the train station with smiles on her face. She finds Kyo standing at there, but then there's a few girls talking to him. Kagami knows that the girls are not from the same school by looking at the uniform. Kyo has been talking happily with them and somehow Kagami feels its not right to interrupt them right now.

"Hey, Kagamin!" Kyo shouts out to Kagami and Kagami walks towards him.

"Hey,girls. This is my girlfriend that I had been telling you all about just now." Kyo holds Kagami's hand tightly.

"So,,you are Hiiragi Kagami. You are so lucky that you can be with Izumi-san. We envy you." The girls say and Kagami is still recovering from shock that Kyo introduces her as his girlfriend.

"Sorry, we need to go now. See you all next time." Kyo grabs Kagami's hand and walks away.

"Here we are. Come on." Kyo pulls out a bike from the alley and rides on it, asking Kagami to sits at the back.

"What is this?" Kagami asks, with a blush on her face.

"A bike of course. Come on, we are going to be late." Kyo takes Kagami's bag and put it into the basket in front of the bike. Kagami gets on and holds on to the edge of Kyo's coat.

"Just hug me cause I'm going to speed up." Kyo takes both of Kagami's hand and put around his waist. He begins to pedal as fast as he can so that they wont be late for school. They manage to get to school in time.

"Cool,right?"

"It's not cool at all. Why are you coming to school with bike?"

"Cause I need to keep fit for the cultural festival and I want to spend more time with my girlfriend." Kyo quickly pulls Kagami into his embrace and kisses her. Kyo lets go of Kagami and runs away before Kagami able to hit him for doing embarrassing thing in front of the public.

"Why,Izumi Kyo!"

"Hiiragi Kagami, you better hurry. Homeroom is going to start soon. See you after school!" Kyo gives his cat-like grin to Kagami and runs towards his class. Kagami just smiles while looking him running. She walks back to class and continue her study. The whole month, both of them busy with their own thing. They seldom have time to see each other except than the time they going to school together by bike that rides by Kyo and phone calls. Slowly the time flows, the uneasiness begin to overflow inside Kagami's heart again when worrying the person she loves the most will be snatches away by the princess of the school, Ichimonji Yayoi after she heard rumors from everywhere that the Princee of Ryoo High is interested in Izumi Kyo.

A/N: Finally finished the 7th chapter. I don't know whether this count as omake cause its kind of long and I divide it into two or three part, depends on my writing. So, I'm sorry for not updating in two days that I promises cause this takes whole lot time than I expected. GOMENASAI..*bow*.. I suffer from writers block and couldn't think a thing so this takes about a month. I'm really sorry…**Konata-Fan,** thanks for thinking its good…**Unknown Yuri Fan,** I'm so sorry to let you suffer from my grammatical mistakes, and I am improving it right now so that my story will get better. I need to thank you for pointing out my lack of details and also my rush of stories. I'm sorry for it also and I try not to repeat it again in my next story. Thanks for your comment! **FallenSeraphXeno**, thanks for the idea. Because of your idea, I be able to make an omake. Again, Thanks for your reviews and comments. Please point out where can I improve my story. I be happy to hear it. ARIGATOU! *bow 90 degrees*


	8. Omake:The fight and the father

Kagami humming some songs and skipping on the road side, walking towards the train station, obviously in good mood and can't wait to meet up with her boyfriend. She can see Kyo standing there, leaning against the wall, but there's more. There's a girl standing in front of him, talking and laughing with him and both of them gain much attention from the surroundings. Kagami hides herself and observes those two.

"By the way, why am I hiding myself? I'm his girlfriend." Thought Kagami. She realizes that the girl goes to the same school with her and she finds that that girl is kind of familiar. That hazelnut brown long, wavy hair, bright eyes with the same color as her hair, the smile on her face.

"Can't she be, Ichimonji Yayoi?" Kagami finally knows who that girl is. Ichimonji Yayoi, the princess of the school. Although she been confessed by a lot of guys in the school, but she rejects all of them. Now, there's a rumor that say she is actually interested in Izumi Kyo. Kagami observes them again and finds out that they still talking but Yayoi takes out her phone and so do Kyo. They seem like exchange their phone number and Yayoi bids her farewell. Kagami walks toward Kyo after Yayoi left.

"Why are you so late?" Kyo asks with an impatient tone.

"I like to be late. You can't keep controlling me." Kagami begins to raise her voice.

"I just worried about you. That's why I ask you why you being this late." Kyo tries to explain.

"I just give you more time to spend with Ichimonji Yayoi. You should be grateful about this." Kagami still acting stubbornly, due to her jealousy.

"How do you know I was talking with her just now? Are you stalking me?"

"Yes, I am stalking you because I am worry that she will snatch you away. She is a bad woman!" Kagami shouts in front of Kyo.

"Why are you worried about this? You should know better than anyone that I only love you, and only you!"

"I don't care because guys can change their mind quickly and I know that you will leave me alone and be with her."

"Stop being unreasonable! I will be with you! What make you think that?"

"Those rumors are spreading around! The rumor about she is interested in you and you also act extremely nice to her! How can I'm not worried when I heard all this?"

"So, you believe in those rumors than me? I treat everybody nice, not only her. She is my partner for the play and we need to build our relationship so that we won't be awkward when the kissing scene!"

"You even want to kiss her!"

"That is just a play!"

"You say just now you want to kiss her and I don't care whether it is a play or not!"

"You are the one say that you wouldn't mind if I do the kissing scene!"

"That's because before I don't know that she like you but now it's different!"

"It's still the same!"

"No, it's not!"

"Stop being paranoid!"

"I don't care!" Suddenly, Kagami's face feels pain. She touches her cheek and realizes that Kyo slaps her just now.

"Now, you stop being paranoid. I'm sorry I slap you but that's the only way to wake you up." Kyo not being able to finish his sentence, Kagami slaps him and glares at him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Izumi Kyo, you jerk!" Kagami shouts as loud as she can and runs toward the train. Kyo just touches his cheek slowly, stares at his hand.

"I just want her to listen to me and believe me. What have I done? Argh!" Kyo shouts out of frustration and rides his bike, pedals as fast as he could, doesn't even want to care whether there is car that coming towards him or not. He manages to reach school just in time and he looks inside Kagami's class when he is passing by and realizes Kagami is lying at there. He can faintly hear her sobbing.

"What have I done? I make her cry again." Kyo hits his head as hard as he can and walks towards his class and sits down. For the first time, Kyo doesn't even speak with Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Kagami. After he takes his attendance, he skips class and walks to the rooftop. He lies at there, watching the cloud, doesn't even care how much time had passed when he is staring at the sky. Suddenly, there's someone blocking the sunlight. Kyo looks up at finds out that Ichimonji Yayoi is standing there, looking at him and smile.

"Hi, Ichimonji-san."

"Just call me Yayoi."

"Huh?" Kyo doesn't even understand what Yayoi just said.

"I mean, call me by my first name since we are going to kiss in the play so I want us be closer to each other."

"Oh, sure. Yayoi, you can call me Kyo."

"Okay, Kyo. So, why are you skipping class by being here?"

"I return that question back to you."Kyo tries to smile but it came out he smiles bitterly.

"It's already recess now. So, I already answer your question. Now, it's your turn to answer mine."

"I just not in the mood to talk with anyone in the class and a lot of things happen."

"What kind of things?"

"I don't feel like talking about it and it's a long story."

"I have plenty of time to hear about it."

"You really are interested about this. Okay, so here it goes." Kyo begins to tell Yayoi about his problem with Kagami and asks her what she thinks about it.

"I think she is the one that is wrong. She should be more tolerate and understand your situation. If I'm her, I will be more tolerate and understand your situation. Besides, I won't be that angry with you and I will believe you."Yayoi sits nearer to Kyo, make the distance between them smaller.

"The guy that becomes your boyfriend will be so happy."Kyo says and smiles at her. Yayoi sits nearer again and now leans against Kyo.

While Kagami is walking to Kyo's class, she wants to find Kyo and has a talk with him.

"Onee-chan/Kagami-san." Miyuki and Tsukasa greet her.

"Where's Kyo?"

"Kyo-chan skips class after he takes his attendance. He is now at the rooftop." Tsukasa answers.

"How do you so sure about it?" Kagami asks.

"Because Kyo-san loves that place very much and he mentions about it to us. What had happen between you and Kyo-san?" Miyuki asks, full of concern, worrying about the lovebirds.

"W-what do you mean?" Kagami tries to act dumb but it doesn't even work on Miyuki. Miyuki continue to look at her with those eyes which full of worrying.

"Ok. Actually, this happen." Kagami sighs and starts to tell Miyuki and Tsukasa about what happen this morning.

"Oh I see. I think both of you are at fault. Kagami-san, you should try to apologize to Kyo-san." Miyuki says and pats Kagami's back.

"Really?" Kagami asks and Miyuki nods her head. Kagami runs out from the class and towards the rooftop. Meanwhile, Kyo is getting up and tries to separate himself from Yayoi.

"Erm, I think we shouldn't do this kind of things that cause all those misunderstanding."Kyo gets up and says. Yayoi grabs Kyo's hand which causes Kyo to look at her.

"Help me to get up, please?" Kyo nods his head and pulls Yayoi up.

"Bump!" Yayoi fells and Kyo tries to catches her but ends up falling on to the ground too. Kagami hears the loud voice and she opens the door.

"Creak~~!" The door been open by Kagami and her eyes widened when she sees what happen on the rooftop. Yayoi is laying on top of Kyo and both their mouth touch each others. Kyo finds out Kagami is watching and her eyes is full of tears. He quickly pushes Yayoi away and gets up. He runs to Kagami.

"Kagami let me explain." Kyo tries to explain but Kagami just covers her ears and turns her head away.

"I don't want to listen! What can you say when I saw it with my own eyes?"

"Kagami please let me explain. It's all a misunderstanding." Kyo holds Kagami's shoulder tightly.

"I don't want to hear!" Kagami shouts and suddenly she feels the tightness on her shoulder is gone. She lifts up her head and looks at Kyo. Kyo just lowering his head and then lifts up again, looking at her with a bitter smile on his face.

"I might be too harsh on you this morning and I'm sorry about this. But please, what I said this morning is true. I only love Hiiragi Kagami, and only you that I really love. I know what I say now is useless cause you won't believe me, but that's just an accident. I swear there's nothing between me and Yayoi-san. That's all I want to say. Bye." Kyo walks pass her.

"Hiiragi-san, Kyo is really a good guy. If you really love him, please appreciate him. I admit that I like him, or more like I have a crush on him, but he only loves you. Although he loves you, but that doesn't mean that I will give up on him. That's all I want to tell you. I'm quite envy you. Bye." Yayoi walks pass Kagami too, leaving Kagami all alone on the rooftop.

"What should I do now?" Kagami slumps down and cries.

"Kagami-san!"Kagami looks up and finds that Miyuki is sitting beside her.

"Miyuki-san." Kagami hugs her and cries as loud as she can.

"What's wrong? Kyo-san takes his leaves early and I help you tell your classmates that you are not feeling well. So, tell me what happen just now." Miyuki pats Kagami's back, tries to comfort her. Kagami tells Miyuki about what happen while Miyuki tries to comfort her.

"Kagami-san."

"I don't know what to do now? What have I done? I never see he look this disappointed before." Kagami stops her sobbing and looks at Miyuki.

"Kagami-san, I think the best is you need to have a talk with him and both of you need to clear this out together. I believe that Kyo isn't those types of guys that break up easily and he loves you very much." Miyuki says and wipes away Kagami's tears with her handkerchief. Kagami nods her head and takes out her phone. Before she can call Kyo, her phone rings.

"Hello."

"Kagami." Kagami's heart skips a beat when she heard Kyo's voice.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to talk. Meet me at the café that we used to go." Kyo hangs up before Kagami can say anything.

"I think you should find him now." Kagami nods her head and runs to her class. She quickly informs Misao about her leaves and runs out from the class. She calls Kyo's phone.

"Hello."Kyo's voice comes from another end of the phone.

"Kyo, I'm going to find you now. Wait me at there." Kagami says.

"No need. I will wait for you at the train station." Kyo hangs up again. Kagami closes her phone and runs to the train station. She sees Kyo standing there, leaning against his bike, looking all depressed.

"Hi." Kagami says with a soft voice but enough to make Kyo looks at her.

"Yoh, let's go." Kyo gets on his bike, follows by Kagami. Both of them go to the café. They walk into the café and choose the usual seat and sit down.

"May I take your order?" a waitress stands beside the table.

"Like usual." Kyo says and the waitress nods her head.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kagami asks, can't stand the uneasiness in her heart.

"Kagami, do you love me?" Kagami stares at him after hearing the question, not knowing how to answer him.

"Why do you ask that?"

"I mean, I never heard you say you love me. Besides, if you really love me, you should believe me." Kyo lowering his head stares at the table.

"But, you know that I love you." Kagami says, also staring at the table. The waitress brings their order.

"I don't know anymore. I'm tired of this."

"No, please don't!" Kagami says, scaring her loves one will leaves her all alone.

"But I don't know what to do now. You don't believe me!" Kyo hits the table and looks at her, with tears rolling down his face.

"I believe you. I know I'm wrong. Please forgive me." Kagami still staring down at the table.

"I don't know anymore. I'm tired with this. Let's be apart with each other for a few days, so that we can calm down and think that it is really good for us to continue like this." Kyo stands up and begins to walk outside. Kagami suddenly raises her head and finds out that Kyo is already outside. Kagami quickly puts down some money and runs outside, tries to catch up Kyo, but she lost the sign of him when she is being outside the café. She tries to catches up with Kyo when she sees Kyo riding his bike across the road. She cross the road and catches up with Kyo, not even bother about the cars on the road. Suddenly, someone grabs her hand and pulls her away from the road. She tries to struggle away but when she calms down, she sees Kyo is the one that grabs her hand. She hides her face inside Kyo's embrace.

"I'm sorry that I do all those things to you. But, please believe me. I really love you. Please don't go." Kagami cries and cries, as loud as she can. Kyo looks at her and sighs, hugging her back.

"How can I leave you like this?" Kyo hugs her tightly. Kagami looks up at him, with those teary eyes and flush red cheeks, which already able to make Kyo's heart beats quickly.

"Moe factor activate!" thoughts Kyo. He gently wipes away Kagami's tears and kisses Kagami, not the usual light kiss, but this kiss is more passionate, deeper long kiss. Kagami is shocks at first but then she returning her feelings to Kyo by returning the kiss to him. Both of them kiss each other and enjoy themselves in their own world. After a while, they finally broke apart the kiss and look at each other.

"I won't leave you and I promise." Kyo hugs Kagami tightly. Kagami hugs back.

"I also won't be such stubborn anymore." Kagami mumble due to the embarrassment but Kyo still can hears it. He smiles and strokes Kagami's hair gently. Kagami smiles too. Kyo and Kagami surpass the crisis together, and know each other better. Their life becomes more and more sweet and fun. It's now a week before the cultural festival. Although they don't have much time to be with each other, but Kagami feels secure about their relationship now. The day before the cultural festival starts, Kyo is sending Kagami backs to her house after finish preparing the final thing for the play and cheer leading for tomorrow ceremony.

"Kyo, why don't you let me go watch you act in the play?" Kagami asks when she is riding behind Kyo's bike, hugging his waist tightly.

"I don't want to lead to any misunderstanding anymore and besides, you can watch it tomorrow."

"But I want to watch now."

"Kagami, be a good girl. Let's this be a surprise."

"Okay."

"That's my girl." Kagami sighs and gives up reasoning with Kyo. By being together with him, she totally knows that Izumi Kyo is the most stubborn person on this world.

"Here we are." Kyo stops when they are in front Kagami's house. Kagami hops down and smiles at Kyo. Kyo rustles her hair and smiles back.

"You just need to wait for one more night, and then you can see the play. Be a good girl, okay. Tomorrow, I will fetch you from your house, so I will be here earlier." Kyo leans closer to Kagami and kiss her forehead. Kagami is not blushing anymore since she already get used to it.

"You better call me when you reach your house. It's already dark outside." Kagami looks at the sky and then back to Kyo's face with a worry expression on her face. It's already dark now although it's just 6pm. Kyo also looks at the sky.

"I can take care of myself. You need to sleep early so I won't be calling you."

"No, you must call me. I worry about you." Kagami looks into Kyo's eyes determinedly. Kyo sighs and smiles.

"Okay, madam! I will call you but you have to promise me that you will sleep earlier." Kyo smiles. Kagami nods her head. Kyo just smiles and kiss her forehead the second time. They look into each other eyes and they kiss again, passionately and deeply.

"You better go eat your dinner and get ready to sleep." After they broke apart from the kiss, Kyo says and gently stroke Kagami's hair. Kagami nods her head and walks inside. Before entering her house, she turns back and looks at Kyo. Kyo gives her a reassuring smile and rides his bike away. Kagami goes into her house, with a big smile on her face. When the Hiiragi family is having dinner, they all talk about random things and suddenly Kagami's father put down his chopstick.

"Kagami, how is going on between you and Kyo-san?" he asks. Kagami looks at her father.

"We are doing pretty well. Why do you ask this?"

"Does Kyo-san have any plan for his future?"

"He mentions that he wants to have a job that allows him to stay at home all day. So, Tsukasa and I suggest him to be a writer or a game designer."

"Oh I see. How about you?"

"I want to be a lawyer and I already applied for Tokyo University." Kagami's father nods his head.

"This is good. Oh ya, help me tell Kyo-san that I want to meet him personally after your cultural festival." Kagami's father says with a smile on his face. Kagami nods her head. She finishes her dinner and goes up to her room, revising a few homework and her phone rings. She quickly picks it up.

"Hello."

"Hi, Kagami."

"Why are you so late calling me?"

"I just reach home."

"Why you reach home this late?"

"There's a new comic store open near my house so I went inside and check it out."

"Oh I see. Next time, don't go home this late. It's already pitch black outside."

"Yes, I understand. You better sleep now."

"Okay, see you tomorrow. You also sleep now. Good night."

"Kay, good night." Kyo hangs up and so do Kagami. Kagami lies on her bed and thinks about the reason that her father want to see Kyo. She soon gives up and falls asleep.

A/N: That's all, folks! I hope this chapter came out nice as well. I think I will make the next chapter as the end of this story and starts a new story that is sequel to this one. I'm also sorry that this came out a little , I hope I didn't disappoint you all. I tried my best in this entire mistake and fix it. I hope it came out alright. So, **FallSeraphXeno, **thanks for your support and I'm glad you like my story. Stay tune for the next and last chapter. ALSO THE SEQUEL STORY ABOUT KAGAMI AND KYO COLLEGE AND MARRIRAGE LIFE! That's what I planned and also in progress right now. Please R&R`! XD


	9. Omake: finaly and propose

The next day, Kagami wakes up quite early, eagerly want to meet with Kyo. She quickly cleans herself up and wears her uniform. She walks happily downstairs and suddenly, she is shocks about what is going on in her kitchen.

"Kyo-chan, do you like some more miso soup?" Miki, Kagami's mother asks with a gentle smile.

"Of course! Hiiragi-san's miso soup is the best!" Kyo says with an excitement tone. Miki smiles happily and serves Kyo another bowl of miso soup.

"Ne, Kyo-kun." Matsuri calls out. Kyo looks up from his bowl of soup.

"What?"

"Do you ever plan to propose to Kagami?" Matsuri unexpected question make the whole family, including Kagami look at Kyo. Kyo nearly spit out his soup and he puts down the bowl.

"I don't really know." Kyo answers and scratch the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?" even the calm and cool eldest sister, Inori gets anxious about Kyo's answer.

"I mean, I would like to propose to her but for Kagami, she might want to finish her study in the university first. So, I respect her decision." Kyo says with a smile on his face. Kagami walks in and sits down.

"Hi, Kagamin." Kyo says and rustles Kagami's hair.

"Why are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come to your house a bit earlier. So, when I came just now, Miki-san told me that you are still sleeping so I went to your room, see your sleeping face and came down. Then, Miki-san offered me to eat breakfast with them, so here I am."

"Oh I see. W-what? You see my sleeping face?" Kagami is embarrasses.

"Yup, and you drool when you were sleeping. You also sleep talking. I never know you miss me so much when I heard you saying my name during your sleep." Kyo gives his cat-like grin and looks at Kagami. As expected, Kagami's face turns bright red in a second.

"W-what are you talking about? I d-didn't drool or s-say your name." Kagami tries to protest by it came out as a moe factor that strike Kyo's heart.

"Kagamin is so cute! I love you more and more." Kyo hugs Kagami tightly.

"How many times I tell you, don't do this in front of public."

"But they are your family, soon be my family. So they are not public." Kyo says with a pair of innocent eyes.

"Dear, you better eat now if you don't want to be late." Miki reminds her daughter about the time.

"Oh yeah." Kagami begins to eat her breakfast with Kyo watching her.

"Why are you watching me?" Kagami asks after gulps down her milk.

"Because you look cute when you gulps down your breakfast." Kyo says with a cat-like grin on his face. Suddenly, Kagami's father walks in.

"Good morning, Hiiragi-san." Kyo quickly stands up and bows.

"Oh, good morning to you too, Kyo-san." Kagami's father smiles gently.

"We need to go now. Bye." Kagami grabs Kyo's hand and begin to walk to the door.

"Wait, Kyo-san." Kyo lets go of Kagami's hand and turns to face Kagami's father.

"Yes, Hiiragi-san."

"This Saturday, please meet me at the shrine right after you finish with your business in the cultural festival."

"I understand." Kyo bows and follows Kagami walks outside.

"Why would your father want to meet me personally?" Kyo asks when he gets on his bike. Kagami also gets on the bike and hugs Kyo's waist.

"I don't know. By the way, aren't you going to wear your costume for the play?"

"Yup, but I will wear it when I reach the school."

"Oh I see."

"I help you reserved the front seat so that you get to see my handsome face more clearly."

"Who say I want to see your handsome face? I still need to perform my cheer leading."

"Oh ya, I am able to see your cheer leading skill and also the uniform. I bet Miyuki and Patricia look damn fine in that uniform. Ouch!" Kagami hits Kyo's back.

"I thought I warn you before. Never pay attention to other girls except than me."

"Okay, but you have to admit that Miyuki and Patricia have nice body figure, especially their boobs. They sure look dam nice in the uniform." Kagami hits Kyo again. Kyo just smiles and continue to pedal.

"Kyo, you prefer girls with big boobs?" Kyo is grateful that he isn't drinking anything that time.

"What make you ask this?"

"Because you always praise Miyuki and Patricia and they have big boobs."

"Ya, that's right. But that won't make me prefer girls with big boobs. I prefer any size of the boobs as long as they are from the one that I love. Let's go." Kyo grabs Kagami hands after he parks his bike and walks into the school. Kagami blushes furiously at Kyo's word and quite happy to hear it.

"I think I should go to the drama clubroom now. See you later." Kyo kisses Kagami's forehead lightly and walks to the other direction. Kagami looks at Kyo's back and walks towards Yutaka's class to meet up with the others.

"Hi, guys."

"Hi, Kagami-san. Here it's your uniform. You need to change now since our schedule has a bit of a change." Miyuki gives Kagami her uniform. Kagami looks at Miyuki and Miyuki looks very good in the cheer leading uniform. Kagami looks back at herself again, begins to worry that Kyo will feels disappointed if she doesn't look good in this uniform. She faster change into the uniform but soon she realizes Tsukasa isn't here.

"Where's Tsukasa?"

"Onee-chan, everyone, sorry I'm late!" Tsukasa opens the door and shouts.

"Tsukasa, why are you late?" Kagami asks.

"Because I didn't hear my alarm clock." Tsukasa says after catching her breath. Kagami sweat drops and gives Tsukasa the uniform. After all of them finish changing their uniform, they walk to the hall and get ready.

"Onee-chan, I'm so nervous." Tsukasa says worriedly.

"Relax, you can do it. All of us practice so many times and yesterday we are perfect during the rehearsal so we are perfectly fine." Kagami tries to comfort Tsukasa even though she also very nervous. The curtains rise up and the girls get ready in their position.

"Onee-chan, Kyo-chan is at there." Tsukasa tells Kagami and Kagami looks towards the direction where Tsukasa is saying. Kyo is standing at the back row, leaning against the wall, giving off his best smiles to encourage Kagami. When Kagami sees Kyo's smile, all the nervousness in her heart disappear. The girls give off their best smiles and performing the cheer leading that they practice so hard. After they practice and bow, the crowd applauds and cheers for them. Kagami looks at Kyo and Kyo gives her a thumb up and walks away. Kagami and the rests walk to the backstage and rest.

"Ah! It's Izumi-san!"

"Kyo-san, you look so good!"

"Kyo-kun and Yayoi-chan looks so good with each other!" the squeals of the fans girls bring attention from Kagami and her friends. Kyo and Yayoi walk with their costume on. With the dark blue cloak that drags on the ground, a dark blue Elizabeth style clothes and black boots, with a sword at his waist, Kyo looks extremely perfect and suit for the character. (A/N: if you don't know what kind of clothes is it, I advise you go watch Romeo X Juliet, the clothes kind of like the one that Romeo wear)

Yayoi walks besides him, with the red gown that suit her pretty and graceful appearance this much. But, Kyo still catches the attention more than Yayoi. Besides, who really will expect that an otaku will look this good after wearing different clothes?

Kyo smiles at them and waves his hand. Yayoi holds Kyo hand tightly and they walk towards Kagami. Kyo lets go of Yayoi's hand and runs to Kagami.

"Hi, Kagami. How do I look?" Kyo asks and turns around.

"You look pretty handsome."

"Thanks, you look awesome just now." Kyo leans in and kiss Kagami's forehead again. Kagami smiles and hugs Kyo. The sweetness is spreading through the air.

"I really need to try to get a boyfriend. I'm envy of onee-chan." Tsukasa says with a smile on her face. She begins to imagine how wills her boyfriend or husband looks like and starts spacing off.

"Ah, I need to get on the stage now. Please support me, kay?" Kyo says and winks at the fans girls.

"YES!" The fans girls shout and run towards the audience seats. Kyo sighs and walks towards the stage. Before walking towards the stage, he turns his head and smiles at Kagami, lip syncing that he want Kagami to support him the most. Kagami nods her head and walks towards the front seat of the audience seat. Right after she sits down, the curtain rises and so the play had start. The romance and sadness between Romeo and Juliet had been well played by Yayoi and Kyo. The finale, kiss between Romeo and Juliet and then the commit suicide part had cause whole bunch of audience cry. Kagami is proud about her boyfriend and claps the loudest when the cast come out again to bow. After finally get to change his costume, Kyo walks to Kagami.

"Hey, want to come to our class?" Kyo asks and held out his hand. Kagami holds his hand and both of them walk to the class. Kyo leads Kagami to her seat and asks her wait for awhile. Kyo quickly disappear and then comes back with a butler uniform.

"Hi, Kagamin. Do I look like Sebastian from K*r*shit*uji?"

"Urgh, you really can relate whatever things to anime, manga and games." Suddenly, Kyo kneels down and kiss her hand.

"Milady, what would you like to eat for this beautiful morning?" Kyo says out with those seductive tones. Kagami's face becomes red again, and takes back her hand. She takes the menu and reads thoroughly.

"Okay. I would like a cup of honey tea and a strawberry cake." Kagami puts down the menu and says.

"Yes, milady." Kyo kisses Kagami's hand again and walks to the kitchen that is temporary set up in the classroom. While Kagami is waiting for her order, she is looking at Kyo. Kyo is busying taking customers' orders.

"Kyo-kun, you look so good in this!"

"Are you the one that act as the Romeo just now?"

"You look awesome in both suits!"

"Can we take a picture with you?"

"Please take a picture with me, Izumi-senpai!" Kyo is being surrounded by those fans girls that admire him from the play just now. Kyo smiles politely and tries his best to decline all those requests but unfortunately, things don't go as he plans. So, he accepts those requests. After taking all those pictures with his fans, he takes Kagami's order and walks toward Kagami.

"Milady, sorry for the wait. Here is your order." Kyo puts down the tea and cake, smiles tiredly to Kagami.

"Are you alright?" Kagami asks, worrying Kyo might collapse.

"I'm alright, milady. Thanks for your concern. If you don't mind, I need to do my work." Kyo bows and walks away. Kagami looks at Kyo's back and begins to worry about his health, knowing Kyo; he might be skipping his sleep this whole week. Kyo turns back and looks at Kagami, gives her a big smile to assure that he is totally alright. Kagami pays for her food after finishing it and walks out. She meets Tsukasa and Miyuki.

"Hi, guys."

"Hi, onee-chan."

"Where do you two want to go?"

"We want to go to the haunted house. Do you want to follow us, Kagami-san?" Miyuki asks. Kagami nods her head and follows them. Three of them pay and walk into the haunted house.

"Onee-chan, I'm scare."

"No need to scare, Tsukasa-san. These are all fake." Miyuki tries to comfort Tsukasa but fail because Tsukasa screams throughout the haunted house.

"Tsukasa, it's over now. You can stop screaming now." Kagami says and covering her ears. Tsukasa regains her composure and smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry, guys. It's just too scary." Tsukasa says.

"It's alright. Let's go to our class to have a rest." Miyuki suggests.

"But I just back from there." Kagami says, counting her calories intake in her mind.

"Don't worry, just accompany us go." Tsukasa grabs Kagami hands and walks towards the class.

"Alright, I will go with you." Kagami walks with them and once again, goes to the café.

"Welcome back, miladies." Kyo bows and welcomes Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki.

"Oh, Kyo-chan."

"Kyo-san, are you okay? You look quite sick to me." Miyuki says and Kagami realizes it too.

"Thanks for your concern, Lady Miyuki. Please, don't worry about me. "Kyo smiles and his face turning paler.

"Kyo-niisan."Yutaka shouts when she walks in with Minami.

"Lady Yutaka, is nice to see you here. Please, come with me. I will lead you all to your seats."

"No need, Kyo-san. I need to change into the uniform too."

"Then, others please follow me." Kyo leads the others to their seats and walks away.

"Milady, may I take your orders?" Miyuki says, after changing into the maid uniform.

"Yuki-chan, you look so great in that uniform!" Tsukasa says.

"Oh ya, Tsukasa. Why didn't you change too?" Kagami asks.

"Because they don't let me be waitress. They say I'm too clumsy and they scare I will break the cups and plates. So, I'm in charge of doing the posters and bake the cakes." Tsukasa says proudly.

"Ya, Tsukasa's cake are the best!" Misao, don't know pops out from where, shouts.

"Whoa! Misao, don't scare me like that." Kagami says angrily.

"Sorry, Ayano and I just see you in here, so I decide to come and say hi to you all." Misao smiles.

"Lady Misao, do you want to have a seat?" Kyo says politely, but his face is getting paler and paler by the seconds.

"Okay."

"Please wait for awhile, Lady Misao and Lady Ayano." Kyo walks away to carry the extra chairs for Ayano and Misao. After he puts the chairs down, he takes his leave and serves other customers. Kagami and the rests talk happily and enjoy their cake.

"Kyo-kun!" Suddenly, a waitress shouts out loud. Everyone in the café look at the direction where the waitress shouts. Kyo is laying down on the floor, breathing heavily, and face become as pale as a white sheet with redness across his face.

"Kyo!" Kagami stands up and runs towards Kyo, sitting beside him and tries to support him with her tiny hands.

"Someone, help to carry him to the infirmary room!" Miyuki orders the other waiter to help carry Kyo and call for the teacher. It's happen too quick, the guys pull Kyo up and support him, walking him to the infirmary and the girls runs and call Kuroi-sensei.

"Kagami-san, I think I need to tell you something." Yutaka stands beside Kagami and says. Kagami looks up.

"But we need to speak personally. It's about Kyo-niisan." Kagami nods her head. Before she follows Yutaka, she informs Miyuki about Yutaka and her leaves. Miyuki nods her head and says that she will inform Minami too.

"What do you want to tell me?" Kagami asks once they reach the rooftop.

"Kyo-niisan had been not getting enough sleep since last two months."

"Oh, so that's explained why he was so bad mood last time. Do you know why?"

"I don't know. That's why I want to ask for your help. I am worry about Kyo-niisan." Kagami smiles and rustle Yutaka's hair.

"I will help because I'm worry about him too."

"Kagami-neechan, please go to the infirmary room. I know Kyo-niisan want to see you when he wakes up."

"Okay, but first, we need to bring you to Minami. I bet she is worry about you right now." Kagami says.

"Yutaka!" Minami bursts open the door.

"How you know I'm here?" Yutaka asks, running towards Minami.

"Does she have Yutaka sensor?" thought Kagami.

"I guess I will leave you guys here. I got to go find Kyo. Bye." Kagami walks past them and walks towards the infirmary room.

"What is Kyo hiding something from all of us?" Kagami thought when walking.

"Does this mean he is cheating on me? No! Hiiragi Kagami, we had this talk before. Kyo is not cheating on me and he will never do so. I believe him." Kagami mentally slaps herself.

"But he suddenly collapses is making me worry. I think I need to follow him to see what he is up to." Kagami made up her mind and goes into the infirmary room.

"Oh,Hiiragi-san. Izumi-san is alright, he just has a light fever. "The infirmary teacher says to Kagami.

"Oh, thanks sensei."Kagami bows and walks to the bed.

She sits beside Kyo, who is still sleeping.

"He looks so cute when he is asleep." Kagami mumbles.

"K-Kagamin." Kyo turns around and mumbles. Kagami leans closer and kiss Kyo's lips. Suddenly, Kyo hugs her tightly which make Kagami shocks at first but Kagami returns the kiss too.

"So, you are awake all the time?" Kagami asks when they breaks apart.

"Nah, I awake when you kiss me." Kyo says and sits up.

"So, how do you explain this?"

"Isn't it obvious? I faint, that's all." Kyo tries to dodge the question.

"I mean, how do you explain that you faint? I worried about you."

"It's nothing at all. I just have a fever. Not a big deal after all." Kyo says with a big smile, hoping that Kagami won't keep pushing him about this.

"Okay. If you don't want to talk about it." Kagami looks disappointed.

"I mean, I will tell you when the time comes." Kyo says quickly and gets off the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Kagamin, you been asking obvious question. I'm getting off from the bed."

"But you are not fully recovered yet."

"I'm alright. Don't worry." Kyo pulls Kagami closely, until Kagami able to hear his heartbeat.

"Can you hear it? My heart still beating. "

"So?" Kagami asks and lying quietly in his embrace.

"So, I'm alright." Kyo gives off his cat-like grin. He stands up and wears his coat.

"I got to continue my work now." Kyo says.

"Wait for me. I will be watching you."

"Oh, Kagamin worry about me this much. I'm so happy."

"W-what? Come back here!" Kagami says while chasing Kyo. Kyo smiles at her before runs away. Kagami chases him but still with a smile on his face. So, their last year cultural festival end with nothing else happens.

So, it's time for their graduation. Kagami manages to get into Tokyo University to study law while Tsukasa manage to get into a restaurant to learn cooking. Miyuki also manages to study at Japan Woman University (JWU) to study medical. Kyo, well no one knows how he is doing, not even Kagami. Kyo been hiding something from Kagami these days, right after he has a talk with her father. Although Kagami feels uneasy with Kyo acts, but she choose to believe him. So, it's the graduation day. After the ceremony, Kagami and the rests walk out from the hall, looking at the cheery blossom trees in the school.

"I guess we really are grown up now." Kagami says.

"Yup, but this also mean we are going to be separate apart." Tsukasa says with a sad face.

"Don't worry, we will find a time to gather around. Kagami-san and I will surely come back to find you all." Miyuki says, comforting Tsukasa.

"Kya! Kyo-kun!"

"Izumi-senpai, please give me your second button!"

"No, Kyo-senpai is giving me his second button."

"I don't care whatever button you give me, Kyo-kun. As long as I can have something that reminds me about you." Kyo is being surrounded by fans girls again.

"Well, until now, something wouldn't change." Misao says, popping out from nowhere. Everyone smiles and looks at Kyo.

"Calm down, girls. You can have any button you want." Kyo spreads his arms and allows them to take the button. The girls shout and rush towards him and not long enough, Kyo's coat button already gone.

"Hey, I only say coat button. Don't take the shirt button too." Kyo tries his best to protect himself.

"Don't worry girls. You all know where I work, right? Besides, I'm not going to continue my study and my dad allows that. So, if you all miss me, come and find me at the workplace. I work at several workplaces." Kyo whispers to the crowd of girls and winks.

"Wait, don't tell anyone. It's our secret."Kyo smiles and walks away. The fans girls nod their head like they have never nodded their head before.

"What do you tell them just now?" Kagami asks.

"Nothing much. Give me your hand." Kyo asks for Kagami's hand and Kagami gives her hand. Kyo grabs it and puts something inside her hand. She takes a look and realizes is a button.

"That's the second button." Kyo says, but Kagami still very confused.

"Why do you give me your second button?" Kagami asks.

"Because among all other buttons, this button is nearest to the heart. They say giving second button to the one you love means that you will always treasure her in your heart." Kyo says and hugs Kagami. Kagami hugs back and suddenly she takes off her scarf.

"Then, here you go." Kagami gives Kyo her scarf on the uniform.

"So, why are you giving me your scarf?"

"Because I don't have the coat. So I realize my scarf also nearest to the heart, and I give it to you, means that you will also be in my heart."

"You cheeky girl." Kyo smiles.

"Let's go somewhere to celebrate." Tsukasa suggests and everyone agrees. They spend their last week being together happily and full of smiles.

"Onee-chan, after tomorrow, you and Kyo-chan will be having a far away distance relationship, right?" Tsukasa asks when she is hanging out in Kagami's room, watching Kagamin packing her bag.

"Yup."

"Don't you worry that Kyo-chan might find another girl?"

"No, I believe him. By the way, do you know which college does him go? He didn't tell me at all."

"I don't know. I'm going to miss you so much." Tsukasa hugs her sister. Kagami smiles and pats Tsukasa's head lightly.

"Don't worry, I will come back once in awhile." Kagami smiles. The next day, everyone is gathering at the train station, sending Miyuki, Kagami, Misao and Ayano off.

"Bye, I will miss you all." Tsukasa says with those teary eyes.

"Us too. Make sure to keep in contact." Misao says, also with those teary eyes.

"Kagami, please takes care of yourself. Be careful when you walk on the road and make sure to call me every day if you can. Besides that, make sure don't talk to any strangers and reject any guys if they ask you out on a date." Kyo begins to say whole lot of things, but Kagami manages to shut him up with a kiss.

"Don't worry about me, I will be fine." Kagami smiles. Kyo sighs and rustles her hair.

"I will go and visit you if I'm free." Kyo mumbles.

"By the way, which university are you attending?" Kagami asks, wanting to know the answer before she leaves.

"Kagami-san, we need to go now. The train is here." Miyuki reminds Kagami.

"You better go now. Call me when you reach there." Kyo smiles and lets go of Kagami. Kagami kiss Kyo for the once last time and walks to the train. Everyone is waving as hard as they can, to bid farewell to their beloved friends. After that, Kagami and Kyo call each other whenever they have time and Kyo still avoiding the topic about the university. Kagami feels something strange but she still believes him. Kyo goes to Tokyo a few times, to meet with Kagami and fetches her back during spring break. So, now it's July, the hottest month of all.

"I really don't know what is going on with him. He just keeps hiding things from me." Kagami finally can't stand it and asks advice from Miyuki.

"I think you should believe him. Kyo-san seems to me that he has planned something interesting for you." Miyuki says.

"Okay."

"Hey, how about we all hang out during your birthday. I am having a day off on that day." Miyuki asks. Kagami agrees to it. Miyuki says that she is going to call the others to see whether they are free or not. After finish talking to Miyuki, Kagami feels that Miyuki is right.

"Yeah, finally get to see my cute Hiiragi face." Misao hugs Kagami tightly.

"Misao, I can't breathe." Kagami tries to struggle of Misao hug.

" So, let's go the café." Miyuki suggests. Everyone walks to the café but weirdly, the café is empty, no customers at all.

"Welcome, please follow me." A waitress says with a cute voice. Everyone follows her and sit at their seats. Before they able to order anything, the waitress walks away.

"Hey, you haven't taken our order." Kagami says.

"Oh, my fault. May I take your order?" Kagami eyes widened, those voice that she familiar so much. She looks up and sees those jade green eyes with a beauty mark under his left eyes, blue spiky hair and the cat-like grin.

"Kyo-san, why are you doing here?" Miyuki asks.

"I just want to see you all. That's all."

"Kyo." Kagami only be able to speaks out one word since she doesn't expect him to be here due to he doesn't pick up her calls.

"Kagamin, today, mind to spend your day with me?" Kyo asks.

"Not fair, we should be hanging out with Hiiragi." Misao protests. Kyo calls the waitress and takes of the disguise.

"Tsukasa-chan!" Miyuki says again, with surprised.

"Here you go, she is also Hiiragi." Kyo grabs Kagami's hand and runs, before Misao can complains about anything.

"So, where should we go?" Kagami asks.

"Leave this to me. I will make your 19th birthday is the most unforgettable birthday at all." Kyo smiles and begins to take Kagami to all the places, the dessert house, high class restaurant, shopping mall and the beach.

When they are at the beach, the sun already setting. Kagami leans herself closely against Kyo and Kyo puts his hand around Kagami's waist.

"Thanks, this is the best birthday I ever had. I like the dessert house the most."

"Judging by the amount of cakes that you eat, you better watch out from your weight, Kagamin." Kyo teases but soon earns a punch from Kagami.

"If I'm fat, you will love me?" Kagami asks.

"No." Kyo answers let Kagami kind of shocks and sad.

"Because I will love you even more and more if you fat. Your body will be good to hug and you will look more cute. But that doesn't mean that you can be too fat." Kyo says. Kagami smiles and hugs Kyo. Soon ,the sky went dark.

"Wait me for a moment." Kyo runs away. Kagami looks confusingly but still waiting. After awhile, Kyo runs back, with a piece of cloth in his hand.

"Here you go. Cover your eyes. Don't open it unless I say so." Kyo says and Kagami nods. After a few minutes, Kagami can't stand the waiting anymore.

"Are you finish?"

"Okay, now open your eyes!" Kyo shouts. Kagami pulls down the cloths and see something is burning on the ground.

"Stand in a higher place and read." Kyo shouts from the beach. Kagami stands on the bench and gasps when she finally able to read the words. The words are,' HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HIIRAGI KAGAMI. I LOVE YOU! WILL YOU MARRY ME?'

"Kagamin, I'm serious about this." Kyo finally speaks through the loudspeaker.

"….."

"Kagami, I love you and I want to be together with you. That's why I didn't continue my study and go to work, to earn money for our future. I'm scared that you will be mad at me. That's why I keep it as a secret."

"Kyo, you idiot."

"Kagami, will you marry me?" Kyo walks towards Kagami and kneels down on one foot, taking out a small box, showing her a diamond ring.

"Are this real?"

"Of course they are. I work hard to earn this." Kagami smiles.

"So, Hiiragi Kagami, will you marry me?" Kyo asks once again but still silent treatment from Kagami.

"If you think this is too fast, you can reject but I will still wait."

"Yes! I will marry you."

"I say you can just reject. What?" Kyo says.

"I will marry you Izumi Kyo." Kyo smiles and stands up, putting the rings on Kagami's finger. They kiss each other passionately.

"Thanks, I guess you now will be Izumi Kagami." Kyo says and smiles.

"Ya, you are right. Actually, what make you propose to me?" Kagami asks.

"Well, actually this is from the talk between your father and me, at the shrine." Kyo says.

_FLASHBACK…_

"Kyo-san, I'm glad you come and meet me personally." Kagami's father says.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Kyo asks after sitting down on a bench.

"I want to ask that do you ever think about you and Kagami future."

"Honestly, no."

"I advice you that you think now. I know you two are studying in different place now and I don't want to lose such good son-in-law."

"Thanks for your compliment."

"I just want you to think about the future and plan it. That's all I want to say."

"Hiiragi-san, do you allow if I propose to her?"

"Who knows. But if Kagami is happy , then I'm happy." Kagami's father walks away with Kyo smiling confidently.

_End of Flashback…._

"So that's what happens." Kyo tells Kagami about the whole story when he is sending her home.

"Oh I see."

"So, here you are, safe and sound. Bye, the wedding can wait until you finish your study." Kyo kiss Kagami's forehead.

"Okay. Next time, don't hide anything from me. I won't be mad at you."

"Oh ya, in these 4 years, you might need to improve your household skills." Kyo teases Kagami again.

"Don't need to cause I have you as a househusband." Kagami says. Kyo smiles and asks her to go in her room. When he makes sure Kagami is safe, he walks towards the hotel to stay overnight cause he knows that he already miss the final train.

So, after the 4 years of waiting. They finally get married. How will their married life be? Stay tune to the sequel.

A/N: sorry for the time skip or the rush in the detail cause I'm bit too rush in time to finish this. So here is the last chapter for this story. And just like what I said last time, I going to make a sequel about their marriage life, I lack of idea about the college life so I skip that part. The sequel will have their wedding, until the birth of their child and etc. so that's all. Thanks for your support; especially FallenSeraphXeno and Konata-fan, both of you give me a lot of encouragement. Thanks a lot!


End file.
